R is for Rival
by sapphire blue-ruby red roses
Summary: Natalya owns a brothel, one of the two best known brothels in Europe. The other is owned by Elizabeta. They've just moved into the new complex, but things slowly begin to go wrong though not in the financial sense. Sometimes she wishes she hadn't hired such social prostitutes. AU, no specific pairing, POV changes from chapter to chapter
1. Chapter 1: Moved

**This is the fourth story in a challenge I've bestowed on myself where I have to decide on a prompt for each letter of the alphabet and then write a story/one-shot for each letter, hence the title. The first is call "C is for Change".**

**P.S.- This is a type of collaboration thingy I'm doing with my friend Blackrose0127, so go check out her story too :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 1: Moved

Natalya slowly made her way through her new complex, checking up on her workers and making sure everything was just as it needed to be. She wore a long, black silk dress that draped from her hip to her opposite knee. Her black studded heels clicked against the white marble floors. Her platinum blond hair swayed against her back. She all around attracted the attention of everyone around her.

She moved past the different halls and rooms, slowing down to catch a glimpse into the basement. Though the two doors, one labeled "BDSM" and the other labeled "Dominatrix", were closed tightly, she could still hear the pleasured moans and the slap of leather against skin. Grasping the handle of the door, she pulled it closed. This door was completely red with the words "Painful Delights" bolted into it.

She moved into the foyer, looking around at her men and women kissing the asses of every official in the country, including some men and women from out of country. After running her brothel for so many years, she had enough blackmail to secure a position in the government if she ever wanted to.

"Mistress Natalya," a woman, a regular enough patron that Natalya recognized her on sight, said, smiling at the lovely, terrifying woman, "The new brothel is even more beautiful than the last. And your workers are as just lovely as ever."

Natalya plastered on the fake smile she'd learned when first getting into the business. "Alice, thank you. I'm sorry, but Alfred is busy on stage tonight with Amelia, Gilbert, and Gisela. If you'd like, I could go see if Francis would be willing to see you," she offered, trying to remember where she'd stuck the insufferable Frenchman for the night. He may have been in the kitchens, but she didn't pay him to cook. She had his sister for that. For some reason, she thought he may be in the Voyeurism Room again, but she wasn't completely sure.

"No, that's alright. I didn't come here for sex tonight. I just want to relax, watch a good show and have a few drinks," Alice replied, pushing one of the long blond pigtails out of her face and over her shoulder. Ignoring the way men were blatantly checking her out, she went to straighten her glasses, forgetting that she'd traded them out for contacts months ago.

Natalya often wished the woman would accept her invitation to work for her, but she always said she enjoyed being a customer more. "Well then, you can go right into the lounge. A waiter will be with you soon," she replied, leading her towards the performance area where she paused just inside the door to survey the festivities.

The large, open room was dimly lit with frosty blue light. Spot lights illuminated the dance floor straight ahead of them in gold. They stood beside the bar for a moment watching the performance over the heads of the men and women seated at the tables filling every square foot of the room. Candle light flickered from small sapphire blue vases on each table.

"Would you keep me company for a while, Mistress? I'd like to have someone to talk with," Alice asked as she led the way to a table in the middle of the floor where patrons chattered excitedly about the new show.

Natalya smirked at the erections the men were trying to hide under the tables. Yes, she'd be making a decent amount tonight. "Of course," she agreed, sitting across from the woman.

Alice, noticing the other woman's smirk, giggled quietly, looking around at the men spread around her. "I think you need to tell Alfred and Gisela to stop being so erotic when they dance together. They are going to make your customers finish before they even get into a room."

"Hm, you may be right," Natalya murmured, watched as the pair rubbed against each other. It wasn't grinding like most teenagers considered dancing to be now, but actual dancing that displayed the best parts of their respective bodies. They were exquisite dancing partners. Amelia and Gilbert were dancing beside the first two, a clumsier addition, but just as alluring. "I don't believe it helps that Alfred and Gilbert have raging erections of their own."

Alice chuckled, crossing her legs tightly. "No, I don't believe so. I'll have to ask them one day how they move like that when they have straining erections. You'd think it'd be awkward to move at all, but they make it look graceful. It baffles me."

For a moment, they watched the dancers. Marguerite, her dirty blonde locks pulled back into a high ponytail and her polar bear, Kumai, at her side, took their orders, rushing off to place them. She wore leather pants that looked to be painted on, and a crop top with long, loose sleeves that slipped off her shoulders. Natalya had tried to get her to work as one of the prostitutes once, but she was too timid. She was a phenomenal dancer though.

"So, what happened to the old place? It was quite beautiful. I think I'll miss it," Alice asked casually.

"Our competition over in Rome is moving to a new, bigger complex. We have to stay in league with them," Natalya explained, her eyes periodically scanning the room, assessing how her workers were getting on, "Plus, the old one burned down."

"What? How? Why?" Alice asked, surprised. She slid her finger up her nose as if adjusting her glasses again, an unconscious habit she'd yet to break.

"Your brother, Arthur came over and tried to cook while Claire was away."

Alice dropped her head against the table. "That fucking twat. I'll kill him one of these days, just for you."

"Or he'll die in a fire of his own making," Natalya said without even a blink. She glanced towards the door, pausing as she saw Isabel, her black hair piled high on her head, skirt behind the bar, tying an apron at the base of her neck. She'd recently changed her clothing and small love marks peppered the skin centimeters above her collar. Adjusting the collar of her shirt, she smiled welcomingly to the men at the bar.

Alice sighed, downing the whiskey that had been set in front of her. "Okay, I've been wondering… if Gilbert and Gisela are up on stage tonight, who is acting as the doorman and bodyguard?"

Marguerite sped past, swiping up the empty glass and sliding a full one back in its place.

"Mangary... Oh, actually, you know his real name. Markus," Natalya quickly corrected herself, running her hand across her lips.

Alice giggled again. "Why do they call him Mangary?"

Natalya sighed, rubbing at her forehead. A headache was beginning to build behind her left eye. "It's his stage name now. Our customers chose that for him because he wouldn't give out his name. They think it's sexy."

"Ah, that's quite funny. I'm going to call him that from on."

"He'll just grin at you like an idiot."

"Well, then that's all the better." Alice grinned widely.

An indignant screech and the shattering of glass made its way to Natalya's ears before she could reply. In an instant, she was on her feet and in the foyer, her lavender eyes narrowed on the disturbance.

Their resident mistakes stood in the middle of the floor, glaring up at a man wearing an white impeccable suit and sporting a beer belly that strained against the tight fabric.

"Stay away from my sister," the boy with white blonde hair shouted at the man, his eyes the angry lavender of his father's. He stood in front of his twin sister who sat on the ground, clutching at the tatters of her ripped dress. Beside them, Markus glared at the man, his hand resting on the hilt of the thin sword on his hip.

"What is going on here?" Natalya snarled, stepping up beside the fight, glaring between the man and the children. She left one foot forward, crossing her arms tightly under her boobs.

"Mistress Natalya!" her workers shouted in surprise, bowing quickly and respectfully to her. They backed away, leaving their customers in a small circle around the scene.

"Your workers are being inhospitable," the man replied immediately, standing tall even though he was nearly a head shorter than her.

Natalya turned her glare onto the children at her feet. The one thing she hated more than annoying guests and people touching what belonged to her was when her employs did not act as they had been taught.

"He tried to force himself on me even after we told him I don't work as an escort!" the girl shouted in her defense, her eyes just as lavender with anger as her twin's, shooting the man a disgusted glare.

The man scoffed. "Of course you're a prostitute."

Natalya turned back to the man. She hated the sleazy men that occasionally found their way into her brothel, but this one was worse than usual. "Sir, these two are only 15 years of age. I do not let such young people work as prostitutes, and these two never will anyways."

"I'm sure you can make an exception for a generous patron, and the right amount," the man replied, slipping his hand into his pocket and producing a wad of cash. He looked over the girl's body once more, a lustful fire burning in his dull eyes.

"Sir, I do not run child prostitution here," Natalya snarled, her skin beginning to crawl with disgust.

"You can make a hefty sum if you make an exception for me," the man tried to coax, waving the money at her. He smiled his politician's smile, trying to win her over.

Her eyes stayed trained on his face. "Get out."

The man was taken aback. "What?"

"I said get out. We do not serve sleazy dirt bags, and we definitely do not serve pedophiles. Now leave before I have our bodyguards show you out," Natalya told him sternly. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Gilbert and Gisela exit the performance area. They came to stand at her flanks, their arms crossed tightly over their chests. Despite their half-naked state, they looked intimidating standing in the mist of her lavender aura.

The man sputtered, hastily stuffing the wad of bills back into his pocket. "Do you know who I am?!"

"Yes, I do, and yet, somehow, I still don't care. Gilbert, Gisela, Markus, show this man out," Natalya commanded.

"Yes, Mistress," the three replied, moving towards the man. They grasped him under the elbows. Markus stood behind him, pushing him towards the door roughly, his face downturned in an angry scowl.

Freezing, snowy air rushed in towards them, swirling around their legs and raising goose-bumps along their exposed flesh. The man shouted in protest as he was thrown into the nearest snow bank. The three returned quickly, grinning and brushing snow from their hair.

"Are you alright, Nina?" Natalya asked, watching as Marguerite helped the girl up.

"Yes, Mistress. He only ripped my dress. Otherwise, I'm fine," she replied easily, smiling shakily up at her.

"Good, then Daemon, take her up to your room. Get her changed, then the pair of you come back down. You'll be in the kitchens for the rest of the night," Natalya said, turning to her customers, "We will return to what we were doing, but for the inconvenience, drinks will be free for the next hour."

A cheer went up in the crowd and they filed into the performance area. The workers stayed behind, milling around Natalya like a flock of sheep. They murmured amongst each other. As usual, the men far outnumbered the women.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, our competition in Rome just moved to a new complex so we need to keep our game up. We can't fall behind them," Natalya called over them, standing on the grand staircase leading to the living quarters, "Let's get back to work. We aren't going to let that asshole scare us. We're more resilient than that. Let's get back to work!"

"Yeah!" her workers shouted together, stampeding through the performance area door with renewed vigor. When she made her own way into the room, she found all the customers with one of her workers and Alfred, Amelia, Gilbert and Gisela were back on stage.

**Well, that was interesting. So, this is going to be a collaboration type thingy with my friend **Blackrose0127** whose story is called "**Puttana**". She's got two chapters up as of right now so go check it out :D I'm hoping for this not to just be PWP, but we'll see.**

**So, there are a lot of the nyotalia characters in my story so far. Don't expect many of them to have the same names that everybody else uses. For the most part, I don't enjoy the names they've chosen so I chose my own. Here's a key of who is who so far:**

**Natalya – **Belarus

**Claire – **nyo!France

**Isabel – **nyo!Spain

**Gilbert – **Prussia

**Gisela – **nyo!Prussia

**Alfred – **America

**Amelia – **nyo!America

**Marguerite – **nyo!Canada

**Kumai – **nyo!Kumajiro

**Markus – **nyo!Hungary

**Nina and Daemon are my OCs. We'll find out who their parents are in awhile.**


	2. Chapter 2: Reliving Memories

**Character Key is at the end of the chapter so check it out if you get confused on who is who.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except Nina and my other OCs.**

Chapter 2: Reliving Memories

Amelia sat at her vanity table, brushing out her short wavy hair, while Maguerite sat on her bed, spewing jumbled garble at her about their shared major. She was reading the chapter they were supposed to finish by next week to her from a thick textbook on Mechanical Engineering.

Amelia sighed forlornly, cutting into Maguerite's monotonous drone. "Maggie, do you think I'm a whore?" she asked, dropping her chin into her folded hands, watching her twin through the vanity mirror.

Maguerite sighed thankfully, dog-earing the page and setting it aside. "Lia, have you seen the job you work? You don't seem like a whore, you **are** one," she pointed out, leaning against her headboard, watching her with strikingly bluish-purple eyes.

"That's not what I mean. I mean in like the slutty kind of sense. You know, those girls who open their legs for anyone and everyone just because they can?" Amelia attempted to explain, swiveling on her stool to look at her.

"I know what a slut is, Lia. In that sense, I'd say no. As far as relationships go, you've been with the same man since you were ten and you've never cheated on him, this job not included. Why this question all of a sudden, anyway?" Maggie asked, standing and moving to their shared closet. She wore only her panties, as her sister was. It'd been one of those days where they just wanted to sit around and not get dressed. "A dress or shorts tonight?"

"A dress," Lia answered, resting her hands on the edge of the seat between her splayed legs, leaning forward on her locked arms, "I was just wondering... because of something a customer said to me yesterday." She kept her eyes on the floor, staring at a pair of hockey jerseys she and Maguerite had yet to pick up.

Her twin jerked her eyes towards her, holding a strapless black dress in her hands. "What did he say?" she asked, her voice cautious, but promising pain to anyone who dared hurt her sister.

Tears blurred Amelia's vision and she tried to keep them back. "H-he'd found out my real age and then figured out when I had Nina and Daemon. H-he was s-saying all these h-horrible things to me and h-how much of a slut I must have been when I was younger, and, and h-he'd found out about Mom somehow, and..." Her words were lost in a sob that shook her shoulders. She pressed her hands over her face, trying to hold back the tears that burst forward.

Maggie rushed to her side, wrapping her in a tight hug. She shushed her, running her fingers through her hair. "How many times do I have to tell you? That wasn't your fault, Maple. It was **her** fault. You didn't do anything," she whispered, reverting back to the old nickname from their childhood for her, "**She** was the one who did that to us. It wasn't your fault."

The memories came flooding back to them, so many nights of agony and terror. It had been so much worse for Amelia. More often than not, when the men had attempted to go for Maguerite, Amelia had stepped in, offering herself up to save her sister. She'd been the first to bleed, always. She'd been the one called awful, unrepeatable things. She'd been the protector, the hero, while Maggie had been the healer, the one waiting until the men had left to rush forward and whisper kind words and sweet wishes, to clean wounds.

Ivan had been god-sent. When he'd walked in, his father pushing him forward, they'd thought they'd be in for another night just like the rest. His eyes had widened in horror. They were only little girls after all, only ten-years-old at the time. He'd been fourteen, and his father thought it was time to '_make him a man_' as he put it. The man, naturally, was a friend of their mother's.

"Dad, I can't do this to either of them. I'll hurt them," Ivan had protested, standing with his feet planted by their bedroom door, glaring up at his father.

"You can and you will," the man had snarled, shoving Ivan forward.

Amelia, as usual, had stepped forward, catching his wrist as he'd stumbled into the middle of their room. "Don't worry, I'm used to it," she'd whispered.

Ivan had been gentle, especially once his father had left the room. The man had listened at the door and threatened to check her for the evidence afterwards, which he had later brought into reality.

Ivan talked to them for hours and hours, listening to their stories and hateful words. When they're parents were passed out drunk, they ran. For six years, they managed on their own, going to school at schools that didn't ask questions, supporting two rambunctious twins born soon after they'd left. The twins had been an accident from that one night Amelia and Ivan had been forced to spend together, but not an unwelcome one.

When Amelia and Maguerite were Juniors in High School, the three had met Natalya. She was only a Senior, but she had already taken over her mother's business, a brothel in Nevada. She'd offered all of them jobs and a home, and when they graduated, they moved the business to Belarus.

Their thoughts were cut short as a knock came from their door. "One minute!" Maggie called, pulling away from Amelia, "Show me you face, Maple."

Lia lifted her face, allowing her twin to clean up her face. Once she was done, Amelia moved to stand with her back to the door, hiding her red eyes from view.

"Come in!" Maggie shouted, snatching up the black dress.

Natalya pushed open the door, looking between the two females. "I need you down in the Alice in Wonderland room, Amelia. ASAP."

"Of course, Natalya." Amelia nodded without turning, reaching into the back of their closet where they kept their outfits for specific rooms. It was a scary affair searching through the mess.

"If you'd be so inclined, I'd like to join Lia for this client," Maguerite requested, her need to protect her sister stronger than her fear of the job.

Natalya looked between the two females, considering. "Of course, I'll make sure you two get rewarded handsomely. This should boost the room's affect anyhow. The costumer will be there in under fifteen minutes. He is here at a bachelor party so be sure to make this a night he won't soon forget. I'll see you two afterwards." With that, she closed the door and left them to get ready.

…..

"You can just head on back, sir. Go down the hall, and it's your sixth door on the right, just around the bend. It'll have 'Alice in Wonderland' painted over the top of the door in neon colors. She will meet you there. Have fun," the man heard the beautiful woman with platinum blond hair say as she came down the grand staircase. She smiled invitingly at him, despite how cold and hollow the smile felt.

He turned a winning smile on her. "Thank you, Mistress. I'll be sure to take care of her."

The woman's smile went glacier cold, mirth dancing in her eyes like she thought he was an idiot. "I'm sure you will."

Turning with a frown, the man made the trek down the hall, trying to process exactly why she'd been laughing at him. He walked around the smooth bend slowly, glancing at the doors that passed him. Some of the doorways led to long hallways. Each had their own title. There was one labeled 'Cosplay Café'. Another was 'Fearful Pleasures'. He wondered silently what lay behind those closed doors, but he'd have to wait to discover that for another time.

He found the door to his room easy enough. It was hard to miss a door painted in swirling colors of neon blue and neon orange. The letters above the door, just as promised, read 'Alice in Wonderland' in the same swirled paint.

Grasping the handle tightly, he pushed into the room. The door swung shut behind him as he stared at his surroundings. Everything had the same swirled pattern as the door, even the walls, except for the carpet which was solid back. Black lights hung from the ceiling, making every color fluoresce. The Cheshire's smile and eyes grinned from a corner, no body attached. Props shaped like things from the child's fairytale occupied the room. In front of him, a queen size bed sat against one wall.

As his eyes scanned over the bed, they fell on the women waiting there for him. They wore matching neon pink lipstick. They're outfits were blindingly white; mini-shirts accompanied by skin-tight crop tops and thin stiletto heels. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head as they slid from the bed, their movements mirroring each other perfectly.

"Hello there, Mister Bachelor Party," they whispered in perfect unison, their voices nearly identical. They slid a hand onto each of his shoulders. Their unoccupied hands slid down his front, cupping him. "How may we serve you?"

…..

"Ugh," Amelia groaned, exiting the room with Maguerite at her side, leaving the man to sleep off the alcohol in his system and his stimulated high, "Every time I work that room, I leave feeling high. How long were we in there?"

Maguerite pulled a small watch on a chain she'd had tucked in her bra out, consulting the small hands. "About two hours. I have to go get changed. I'm working the floor again. Are you dancing tonight?"

"No, Natalya is letting me do whatever. Do you mind if I work with you tonight?" Amelia asked, pulling the discarded T-shirt she'd found in the room over her head. It must have been left behind by another costumer. It was cute. Must have been from a woman.

"Sure, I'll need the help. I think Chun-Yan is working Cosplay Café with Toris, Tino and Fane tonight. Everybody else is supposed to be working Fandom Heaven. We're supposed to be getting a bunch of Con goers from some Con that just started today. I don't know where it is though," Maguerite said, checking her watch again just for something to do, "We better hurry up. It's almost seven. More people will be arriving soon."

"Yeah," Amelia mumbled, trudging along beside her as they took a hidden staircase up to the living quarters. They rushed down the hallway, pushing into their room and to the closet. They kicked off their heels and stripped out of their soiled outfits, tossing them into their separate hampers. "Hey, Maggie."

"Yes?" Maguerite asked, shimmying into the little black number she'd been planning on wearing before. She pulled on black heels that could have been boots if the tops were higher.

Amelia kept her eyes focused on the clothes in their closet, her fingers fumbling for something suitable to wear. "Thanks for doing that job with me. I don't think… I would've been able to make it if you hadn't been there too," she said quietly, squeezing into a pair of black, leather short and dropping on a loose black top with drooping sleeves. She zipped on a pair of black knee high, gold studded, high heeled boots.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into a close hug. "What are sisters for? I'll do your next few jobs with you, if you want," Maguerite offered, pressing her cheek against her twin's.

Grinning, Amelia murmured again, "Thanks."

They broke apart as urgent knocking came from their door. Nina burst into their room without waiting for an answer, grinning from ear to ear in a thick fur coat, her lavender eyes shining with happiness. "Mom, Aunt Maggie, guess what?" she shouted excitedly.

"What?" the pair asked together, turning to look at her.

"I have a date! One of the boys from school asked me out!" she gushed, jumping in place like a hyperactive puppy.

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I won't be writing much in the way of smut when it comes to the prostitutes and their clients, but there should be some coming up for one of the characters, possibly. Btw, before you get pissy with me about the whole fem!America and fem!Canada and their mother, just know that it broke my heart to write that entire story. Anyway, how was it?**

**Here's a key of who is who so far in this chappie:**

**Natalya – **Belarus

**Amelia – **nyo!America

**Marguerite – **nyo!Canada

**Chun-Yan- **nyo!China

**Toris – **Lithuania

**Tino – **Finland

**Fane – **Romania

**Ivan –** Russia


	3. Chapter 3: Forced

**So, I realized that I was spelling fem!Canada's name wrong all of the last chapter. Wow, just wow. I was spelling it as "Maguerite" instead of "Marguerite" the entire time. Wow, I just fail so hard.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs.**

Chapter 3: Forced

"Ivan, do something!" Amelia whispered harshly, standing in the large window of the café, watching Nina stand patiently outside the doors to the Devil's Associates. She was typing at warp speed on her cellphone, her fingers rarely pausing. When they did pause, she'd glance around as if coming back to reality from a fantastical dream. She wore a long flowing skirt that brushed her knees, with leggings and cropped boots, a thick fur jacket wrapped around her slight form.

"What am I to do, sunflower?" the tall Russian asked. He had the same white blonde hair and lavender eyes as their children. "She is wearing appropriate clothing for the occasion. She is old enough to go on a date. She has her pepper spray and knife that Natalya gifted her, as well as her cellphone. She knows how to protect herself. She does not have to work today. I cannot do anything that would not make her hate me," he explained with a shrug.

"B-but something bad is going to happen! I can feel it! She's going to come home in tears!" Amelia cried, clutching at the light blue apron strung around her waist, slowly tearing the receipt booklet in her front pocket to shreds. It was a good thing her pen was stuck behind her ear.

"Well, if that happens than Daemon and I will go hunting," Ivan said matter-of-factly, pulling her into his side affectionately, "Do not worry, love. Everything will be fine one way or another." He kissed her temple, smiling as she sighed.

"Alright," she muttered.

Their eyebrows jumped into their hairline as a sleek red sports car pulled up in front of the brothel. A handsome enough boy with obviously dyed blonde hair stepped out of the car, opening his arms so Nina could barrel into them. He wore a leather jacket that couldn't have been keeping him warm by any stretch of the imagination, over a plain red T-shirt and blue jeans.

Despite his rather normal dress, he just rubbed Amelia the wrong way. "Does he seem sketchy to you?"

"Da, I do not like this boy already," Ivan replied, nodding and glaring at the teen.

"Think that car is compensating for something?"

"Multiple things."

The two teens walked around to the passenger side of the car. The boy opened the door, allowing Nina to climb in before closing it firmly. As if feeling their glares, the boy turned to look at them. He smiled winningly, waving to them.

Amelia pointed two fingers at her eyes, then turned them and stabbed them in the boy's direction. The boy startled and then his eyes turned to Ivan. Ivan drew his thumb across his throat, all the while grinning innocently.

The teen's eyes grew wide. He turned away, quickly climbing into the car. He looked up to the top floor window where Natalya lived, and his face grew ashen. Amelia could only guess what Natalya had done to give him such a reaction. Yes, Natalya was a fantastic, very protective aunt.

He peeled away from the curb, speeding down the street.

Natalya came down the stairs only a moment later, her face drawn and a scowl turning down her lips. "If they're not back by eleven tonight, we're going after them. I don't like that boy," she said, moving over to the window to watch the fading tail lights of the car.

"Mistress Natalya, you don't like anybody," Claire pointed out with a teasing grin as she wiped down a table. Her long blond hair was piled atop her head, and her long purple skirts swished around her ankles.

"I like people, just not many," Natalya replied, "Amelia, Ivan, go get changed. I want you two on stage tonight with Gisela, Markus, Alfred and Chiara. Dress for the pole."

"Sure thing," Amelia said, bouncing off to the set of hidden stairs just inside the doors to the kitchens. Ivan followed her, chuckling at her exuberance.

"Oh, and you two," Natalya called to them as an afterthought, turning back to them in the doorway leading back to the foyer.

"Yes?" they asked, turning back towards her.

"You won't start out or end dancing together. You'll be with Chiara, Amelia, and you'll be with Alfred, Ivan. You'll be switching partners throughout the show." Natalya turned with a slightly sadistic smile. She knew Ivan didn't enjoy dancing with Alfred unless it was dancing under the covers occasionally. She loved to watch them get annoyed, but she really wanted their anger on stage tonight. It just felt right. Somehow, she knew the night would be filled to the brim with anger.

Ivan groaned loudly though he grumbled, "Yes, Natalya." He stalked off after his happy-go-lucky wife, wishing he could be doing anything else tonight.

...

"Thank you so much for taking me out! It was awesome! It was the best date I've ever had," Nina said, smiling widely as she was driven home.

"Oh, come on, it can't have been the best. I'm sure you've been on plenty of better dates," the teen replied, glancing over at her with eyes as black as tar. They shone with intent that caused unease to coil in her stomach, but she ignored it.

"No, this was the best," she replied, glancing at her phone as it began to vibrate. It was Daemon asking where she was. She exited out of the text. It was only 10:00 so she still had a little time left, at least an hour by the time her mom had told her to be home.

"Well, I hope it's about to get better, because we're not done yet," the teen said, pulling into the parking lot at a park. The lot was empty save for them. "Do you like wine?"

"My Aunt Claire lets me have some whenever her, Aunt Gisela and Tía Isabel have some, which is more or less every night," Nina explained with a laugh, "Uncle Gilly lets me have a sip his beer every now and then too."

The teen laughed. "Good, 'cause I've got a bottle for us," he said, as he opened his car door, "Come on, let's go."

Nina felt giddy and sporadic as she popped her door and stepped out, leaving her purse housing her pepper spray and pocket knife on the floorboards. She watched as the teen pulled a blanket, two glasses and a bottle of wine from the trunk of his car. "Where are we going?"

"Just into the middle of the park where the lights are dimmest, it'll be easier to see the stars that way," he told her, leading the way into the damp grass.

"We're going to stargaze?" she asked, lighting at the thought. She usually stargazed with Daemon, making a game out of it. It'd be interesting to have a new player.

The teen spread the blanket out in the grass in the shadows of the trees, dropping down and patting the spot next to him as he popped open the bottle. "So, what is it like living in a whore house?"

Nina paused as she took the glass handed to her. "Um, we, uh, we call it a brothel," she corrected haltingly. Suddenly, she was very uncomfortable. He had been very considerate all night and not commented or asked about her home.

"Alright, well then, what is it like living in a brothel? I bet you know all sorts of little tricks to make either a girl or a guy squirm," he said, leaning back on his arm, a full glass in his hand. He glanced towards her, a lazy grin pulling up the corners of his mouth.

She took a deep breath, downing her wine, holding the cup out. It was immediately refilled. This was going to be a long sit, and she had no way to get home. "No, I don't. I've heard the others talking about stuff, but I don't **know** any tricks," she tried to explain, taking another mouthful of wine. The wine wasn't any good, cheap wine, but it was the only thing to drink.

"Oh, come **on**, that is such a lie. You must have lost your virginity when you were like twelve," the teen said, watching her.

She shot him an angry glare, clenching her teeth. "I have more fucking dignity than that, you ass. I'm not a prostitute."

The teen rolled his eyes with a scoff. "You don't have to lie. You live in a whore house. I know what they do there. You're obviously not a virgin."

"How the fuck would you know if I'm a virgin or not? I've never let you in my fucking pants and just because I live at the Devil's Associates does **not** mean I work as a prostitute and have sex all the time," Nina snapped.

His hand slid suggestively up her leg. She slapped it away, but he just returned it to a higher position. "Well, if that's true than I can change that, teach you a few things."

"Get your fucking hands off me," she snarled, moving further away from him on the blanket, "Take me home. I don't want to be here anymore."

"Come on, it'll be fun. It'll make you feel really good and maybe even make you rethink your career choice," he coaxed, setting down his glass and gently wrapping a hand around her wrist.

"Don't touch me!" Nina growled, jerking away from him, but his hand only tightened around her wrist, "Let me go!"

The teen scooted closer to her, wrapping her other wrist in a bruising grip. He jerked her towards him, forcefully pressing his lips to hers. The taste of him, of douchebag and terrible wine, almost had her gagging.

She bit down hard on his lip. The salt and copper of his blood fell over her tongue.

He jerked away in surprise, still holding her wrists. He transferred them both to his right hand, taking his left thumb and running it along the already bruising and bleeding wound. "Little bitch, you bit me."

"No, really? I did that? I fucking know I did that, you sorry piece of shit," she spat sarcastically, struggling against his grip.

"You're going to wish you didn't," he snarled, grabbing her coat and ripping it from her shoulders, exposing the bare skin of her neck and the top of her shoulders to the freezing air. He grabbed the top of her shirt, tearing it open to expose her bra and bare her stomach.

She kicked her legs, struggling against the hands binding her wrists. "Stop!" she screeched, twisting this way and that so his hand couldn't make contact with her virgin skin.

The teen grabbed her jaw, assuring there would be bruises along her cheeks and jaw for the next two weeks. "I am going to fuck you like the little whore you are, and you're going to like every second of it," he whispered harshly, his fowl breath fanning across her face.

She yanked her face from his hand. "Just fucking try!"

With that challenge, he hooked his fingers in the waistband of her skirt and leggings, ripping them as evidence to what he was attempting to manage, so that she'd have to return in shame. Everyone would know what had happened when she returned. He dug his fingers into her thigh, pulling her legs open and slipping between them.

"I said. Fucking. Stop!" She wedged her knee between them, pushing him off enough to get a clear path to his vital regions. As hard as she possibly could, which was pretty hard seeing as she had inherited her mother's almost inhuman strength, she kicked him in his most precious parts. A cry of agony left his mouth. He slumped to the blanket, passed out, his hand falling away from her wrists.

Nina jumped to her feet, relieving the teen of his pants, and stripping off the tatters of her skirt and leggings. She pulled on the pants and her coat, snatching up the teen's fallen keys. Tears were already streaming down her face by the time she reached the car. She gathered her things to her, leaving the keys in the ignition as she began her trek home, dialing her twin's number.

Daemon answered on the first ring. In the background she could hear the thrumming of the music, the chattering of voices. She even heard her mom calling to the crowd from the stage. "Nina, where are you? Are you okay? It's almost eleven now. Aunt Natalya is getting ready to hunt you down," he whispered to her urgently, concern filling his words.

When she only cried silently, her lips trembling, listening to the background noises, he asked, "Hey, sis, are you okay? Is something the matter?"

She couldn't hold back the sobs that erupted from her throat. "D-Daemon, c-c-can you come g-get me?" she sobbed into the phone, dropping down onto a bench outside a brightly lit restaurant that was still miles and miles away from her home.

**;-; I'm crying. This chapter tore my heart out to write.**

**Here's a key of who is who so far in this chappie:**

**Natalya – **Belarus

**Amelia – **nyo!America

**Ivan – **Russia

**Claire – **nyo!France

**Chiara – **nyo!Romano

**Alfred – **America

**Gisela – **nyo!Prussia

**Markus – **nyo!Hungary

**I'd really appreciate it if ya'll would review and tell me how it's been going? Has the story been good so far? Bad? Boring? Annoying? Fantastic? I'd like to know :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Taking Care of Business

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

Chapter 4: Taking Care of Business

"Mom!" Daemon shouted as he entered the Devil's Associates, holding Nina close to his chest as she sobbed into his shirt, "Dad!"

Gilbert came up the stairs from the BDSM room wearing an outfit completely made out of black leather, one of his white eyebrows quirking up. "Hey kiddies, do you need a hug from the awesome me to cheer you up?" he called, throwing an arm around Daemon's shoulders.

"Not now Uncle Gilly, this is serious," the teen hissed, brushing his fingers through his sister's hair, "Do you know where Mom and Dad are?"

"They're on stage right now. Here, let me go get them for you!" Gilbert called, taking off at a sprint for the performance area.

"Uncle Gilly, no! They're working!" Daemon shouted after him, sighing as the man disappeared through the blackout curtains. "Dammit," he whispered.

From where he stood, he could hear Gilbert yelling at the top of his lungs. "Amelia! Ivan! Get your asses off stage! Your children are outside!"

"I'm here too, Dad! Thanks, jerkass!" someone called from behind them.

Ignoring the new male voice that sounded vaguely familiar, like he hadn't heard it in a long while, Daemon sighed loudly, picking Nina up princess style and heading up the stairs. "He's going to get us in so much trouble," he mumbled, hurrying down the hallway on the second floor, turning right twice and left three times before finally arriving at their bedroom. He pushed the door open with his hip, unceremoniously flipping her on the bed.

She tumbled into the bed, flipping until she was lying face down in her covers. "Thanks, asshole! I'm not crying or anything!" Nina shouted, her voice muffled by her pillow.

"Anything for you, sis," he replied, dropping down beside her and wrapping his arms protectively around her, "I'm here for you." He let his eyes drift closed. They dosed, Nina falling into a deep sleep, until their door burst open. Daemon blinked up at them slowly, watching their eyes dart around the room. "Can you not?" he grumbled, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"What happened?!" the pair shouted, dropping down onto the edge of the bed.

"Jesus, shut up. You two are so loud," he whispered loudly, glaring at the two, "Do you not see the sleeping teenager? Quiet the fuck down. We don't need her waking up again. Fuck."

"What happened?" Ivan growled sternly, brushing a gentle hand down his daughter's hair.

Daemon sighed, brushing his fingers back through his hair. "Mom, Natalya, and I were right. Nothing good came of this. Nina's date tried to rape her," he said. For the time he explained everything, their parents stayed perfectly silent, watching him intently. He fell silent, letting his eyes close, resting his head against Nina's.

"Daemon," Ivan whispered, his voice menacing and more serious than Daemon had ever heard it in his sixteen years of life, "Get up now. We're going hunting."

"I thought you'd never ask," Daemon said, gently extracting himself from the bed. He pressed his lips to the top of Nina's head, murmuring, "Don't worry, twin. We'll make everything better." He turned to his father, face grim. "Let's go."

"Be careful," Amelia called quietly as they moved out the door, crawling up to take Daemon's vacancy, "Don't do anything rash, or in the very least, don't get caught by the police!"

"Don't worry, honey, we won't," Ivan told her, smiling sweetly as the door swung closed.

...

The beautiful night sky bloomed above them, the moon the only witness to their actions.

"W-why a-are you d-doing this to me?" Nina's date sobbed, struggling against the rope binding his arms to his sides, and his legs and ankles together. He sat beside the huge wooden cross perfect for a fully grown human male. The boy's face was already swollen and bloody, his left eye crusted closed with drying blood. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," Daemon replied, setting the red toolbox he'd been carrying beside the teen. He shoved his handgun back in his holster, slowly unwrapping the bloodied ace bandages wrapped around his hands.

"Oh god," the teen sobbed, hunching in on himself, "Who are you?"

"The loved ones of someone you hurt badly," Ivan told him, blinking at the teen slowly as he pulled off his gleaming brass knuckles. He delivered a swift kick to the teen's side, sending him to the side with a groan. "What do you want to do next?" Ivan turned away from Daemon, riffling through the bag he had at his side.

"The cross?" Daemon asked, kicking open the lid to his toolbox, staring down into the mess of nails and tools, "We could use nails and staples. Did you bring the nail gun?"

"Yes, I believe so," Ivan said, pulling open the zipper of his bag, "There's an outlet over there." He tossed Daemon the nail gun, turning back to glare down at the swine at his feet.

"Just kill me now," the teen whispered, curling in on himself.

"By the time we're done, you're going to wish we'd killed you sooner," Ivan promised darkly.

"Ready," Daemon interjected, loading nails calmly into the gun, "Do you want to hold him up while I do this?"

"Da." With the hunting knife he used only on special occasions such as these, he cut away the rope binding the teen's hands, grabbing his wrists before he realized he had a route of escape. Forcing the teen to spread his arms, Ivan hoisted him up without even a grunt, pressing his wrists to the wooden arms of the cross.

"Ready?" With a nod from his father, Daemon pressed the nail gun to the boy's palm, pulling the trigger. The scream of agony that rang through the air elated him. With a maniacal grin, he pulled the trigger into the same hand several more times before moving to the next hand.

Ivan and Daemon exchanged an eyebrow raised expression as Ivan released the boy's wrists, stripping him of his TOMs. Ivan moved to hold down his ankles as Daemon pressed the muzzle of the nail gun to the tops of his feet, pulling the trigger.

Without even needing to decide the next step, the pair started tearing the teen's clothes free from his body, using knives to cut apart the seams, not being careful about whether they nicked him or not, leaving him in only his birthday suite. Mewls of pain slipped through the teen's lips. He was beginning to black out.

"Ah, ah, ah, not just yet," Daemon said, patting the teen's cheek gently to rouse him. When he gave a groan and lifted his head, Daemon smiled sweetly. "You are such a pussy. So, what would you like next? A carving or castration?"

"P-please..." the boy choked out, peering at Daemon through swollen, tear filled eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Daemon's smile only grew. "Castration it is." A sob choked up the boy's throat, and Daemon just shrugged. "You should have said something. I may have taken it into consideration."

He turned to Ivan, finding his father already heating the blade over the open flame of a torch. "Can I do this?"

"Da," Ivan agreed, handing over the red hot knife.

"Oh, I am so glad we wore gloves," Daemon chuckled, turning to the body on the cross. "Now this is going to hurt, so just bear with me, alright?" He loved the sick sense of humor he'd inherited from his father. It came in handy more often than you'd think.

He palmed the teen's most precious parts, smirking when a gasp left his throat. "I'd make you hard, just to make this easier to do, but I'm not at work and not in the mood."

"What are you talking about? You do not do that kind of work," Ivan said, glaring down at his son.

"I'll explain later," Daemon shot back at him, "I need to do this before the knife cools." Without any more hesitation, he jerked his hand down, cutting through the teen's vital organs at the base in one fell sweep.

Another scream of agony rent the night air, ringing across the entire roof.

"You are a screamer, aren't you?" Daemon laughed, "Do you want to do the honors?" He turned to Ivan, holding out the knife hilt up as he tossed the body parts at the base of the cross.

"Da, very much so," Ivan said, accepting the knife. He took Daemon's place in front of the teen, running a gloved hand over the unmarred skin of the teen's chest. "Such smooth, pretty, **girly** skin, it would be a shame for it to be **destroyed**." With the ending of his sentence, he pressed the tip of the knife deep into the immaculate flesh of his victim. Agonizingly slow, he carved each letter of the words 'RAPIST' and 'PIG' into the boy's skin, making sure each letter was perfect. By the time Ivan had finished, the teen was sobbing profusely in pain.

"I think we're almost done here," Ivan said, twirling his knife in a lazy arc. "I'll cut his throat." He shoved the knife into the teen's abdomen, slicing open his stomach from hip to hip. Immediately, innards began to litter the floor.

"I'll take the shot then," Daemon decided, completely unfazed by the gore spilled before him or the blood pooling around the edges of his boots. He pulled his handgun, keeping it pointed at the ground as he cocked it. "Let's get this over with. I'd like to get home and check on a few things."

Ivan cut the knife swiftly across the boy's throat, cutting off a surprised shout. A gurgling sound filled the air accompanied by his blood that painted the pair in crimson. Ivan moved out of the way, behind Daemon, to gather their things.

"Don't worry. You'll like this. It'll be fun," Daemon muttered bitterly, glaring at the body that was quickly going limp, "See you in Hell, asshole." The teen's head jerked back with the bullet the bore into the middle of his forehead.

"Let's burn the body," Ivan said, tossing his son a can of lighter fluid, who caught it before sheathing his weapon.

They drenched the body, emptying the tin cans and dropping them on the floor. Daemon struck a match, and let it fall. "Yippee-kay-yay, mother fucker," he murmured, watching the body go up in a spectacular show of orange and red flames. "Well, that's done," he said with a smile, dusting off his hands. He turned on his heel, snatching up his toolbox.

"Ready to go home?" Ivan asked, his backpack and shotgun slung over his shoulder.

"Yep," Daemon said happily, bouncing off the roof and down the stairwell leading to the back of the large home. They were halfway down the stairs when an explosion shook the building.

On instinct, the pair ducked down, their weapons drawn. They surveyed the area around them, slowly standing. "I think it's time to leave," Daemon murmured, jumping down the rest of the stairs onto the landing before moving towards the backdoor, "Hey, Dad, there's another body down here!"

Ivan came up behind Daemon, looking over his shoulder down at the fifty-something-old man on the floor. The man had been shot in the forehead and thigh. "Oh well, he's not our problem. Looks like the work of someone I know. Haven't seen him in a long time," Ivan told Daemon, taking his shoulder and pushing him towards the door.

Daemon grasped the handle, pulling the door in towards him, cupping his handgun gently. "What do you think that was?" he asked, nodding towards the house as he pulled back the slide, peeking into the chamber to check for ammunition.

Ivan shrugged. "I don't know. Obviously someone else was here as well." Taking the lead of his son, he pulled down the forearm of the shotgun, checking to make sure his shot was still in place. The pair heard the telltale flip of the lid of a zippo lighter followed by a new voice.

"Don't step on the body as you walk out. Wouldn't wanna scrape that off of your shoes right?" the new arrival asked.

Ivan glanced up from his weapon just in time to see the familiar man take a long drag off of his usual cigars. He rolled his eyes, putting the forearm of the shotgun back into place. "No, of course not, but maybe you shouldn't leave bodies in the doorway," he replied just a little sarcastically, moving to stand right in front of the man.

Daemon pulled his eyebrows together, his eyes flickering between the Italian man dressed in an impeccable suit spattered with blood and a fedora on his head, to his father who wore jeans. "Who is that?" he asked, returning his eyes to the smaller Italian man. His eyes scanned over the man's tanned skin and the medium brown hair with a single strand of curled hair coming off the side of his head. The man's eyes were amber with flecks of green.

"Don't worry about it, kid," the man said, tossing the cigar into the grass and stubbing it out with the toe of his shoe, turning to Ivan, "So, been raising a kid all these years? I missed you, you old Russian bastard."

"Two actually, and I hear you've got a little girl of your own," Ivan said, grinning genially.

Daemon glanced between the two, wondering if he was imagining the sparks of distaste flying between the pair. It didn't seem like they hated each other, but they didn't seem to particularly like each other either. They seemed like friends, but also enemies. They were frienemies.

The Italian man chuckled. "Yeah, she's four now, almost five." He looked towards Daemon, raising an eyebrow. "What? Did you think your dad didn't have any enemies?"

Daemon glared over at the man, annoyed. "I didn't know my dad would have any with his job."

Ivan chuckled, dropping a hand on his son's shoulder. "Daemon, there is much you don't know about me, or your mother for that matter," he said before returning his attention to the Italian man, "My twins are going to be seventeen here soon."

"Mmm…" the Italian hummed, pulling back the questions Daemon could see swirling around him, "So, I heard Feli talking to Amelia the other day. Is it just me or do all prostitutes know each other?"

"I've received that impression as well," Ivan replied, nodding, "I don't believe it helps that our Masters are rivals against each other."

Daemon grinned, completely skipping over what his father had just said. "Feli as in Feliciano? I love him! He's so nice to Nina!"

"Oh, Nina's your daughter? Okay, now everything makes sense." The Italian glanced down at his watch. "Oh my god, I gotta go. I don't want Feliciano to ask questions." He extended his hand to the younger male.

"He's already going to ask questions from the blood," Ivan pointed out, indicating the spatter across the man's front.

Daemon took the man's hand without hesitation, shaking it firmly like he'd been taught. "Tell Feli, Nina and I say hi."

"Yeah, don't remind me. And I'll tell him… if he'll even speak to me," the Italian grumbled, extending his hand to Ivan next, "It was… nostalgic seeing you. Don't die, okay?"

Ivan shook the man's hand, smiling. "Same to you. Let's not let our men see each other. We don't need another bloodbath like last time. I wish you luck with Feliciano."

"Yeah, thanks. I'll need it. And I'm covered in enough blood for one day. Ciao," the man said. He pulled the fedora on his head further down over his eyes, jogging away towards his car.

Sirens sounded far in the distance. "Let's go before the firefighters show up to douse the building," Ivan said, his eyes following the Italian before he turned and quickly walked away from the building engulfed in flames. He pulled the keys from his coat pocket, popping open the car door and turning over the engine.

"'Kay," Daemon called, running towards their car as his slipped his weapon back into its holster.

**Yeah… I would explain this chapter, but I really don't feel like it. All you need to know is that I was releasing frustrations and it was fun. Anyway, sorry for the late update, and sorry that I'll be taking this week off to be working on my summer assignment. I've got a pretty good idea of what I'm going to do with it, so I'm hoping it won't be terribly hard to complete. Anyway, feed the writing monster lurking in my body. She craves all kinds of reviews.**

**P.S. – If you want to know what the whole "Italian man" and the second dead body was head over to my friend's story**, Puttana by Blackrose0127

**P.S.S – Ivan – **Russia

**Daemon and Nina – **OCs

**Gilbert – **Prussia

**Amelia – **nyo!America

**Feliciano – **Italy** in my friend's story**


	5. Chapter 5: A Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**P.S. – I didn't proof read! Have fun!**

Chapter 5: A Phone Call

Amelia dialed Feliciano's number, listening to Hollaback by Gwen Stephanie play on the other line. She rolled her eyes, grinning at her best friend's ringtone.

'_Heeeeeey~!_' Feli answered very fruity like.

"HI FELI!" Amelia screamed. Feli answered her with his own scream of horror like a girl, which she retaliated with her own scream.

'_WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?!_' he screamed in confusion.

"I don't know," Amelia answered pleasantly, shrugging her shoulders, grinning.

'_So, why did you call?_' he asked monotonously.

She could hear the shuffling through clothing. "Well, Nina almost got raped," she said casually, running a hand through her hair. His response sounded like he was choking on his spit. "Are you doing the laundry?"

'_I'm about to do the laundry. What do you mean Nina almost got raped?_'

"Well, just what I said. She almost got raped. She kicked him in the balls though," Amelia said, her voice happy by the end.

'_Oh, that's good. I wish I could say the same, but I got raped in the elevator,_' he said so casually that Amelia almost didn't catch it.

"…the fuck?! What do you mean you got raped? By who? I'm going to rip his balls off!" she shouted, forcing herself to stay seated. She didn't need to get in trouble for punching a hole in the wall again.

'…_I think he's dead._'

"Why?" she asked, utterly confused now.

A door opened in the background, closing as he said, '_I'm going to have to get back to you on that._'

She knew who had just entered the room. "Don't kill him," she told Feli, a grin in her voice.

'_I make no promises._'

She was getting ready to respond when Ivan and Daemon came into the room. "OH MY GOD! WHY ARE YOU COVERED IN BLOOD?!" she screamed, jumping to her feet and staring at them in horror. "Feli, I'm going to have to call you back," she told the man on the other line, anger clear in her voice.

'_Okay, bye, no murder_.'

"Bye~," Amelia replied, ending the call with a smile.

"We went hunting," Daemon explained matter-of-factly, grinning widely. He walked into the bathroom without knocking, closing the door behind him. "Hey Nina, we're home," they heard him call over the spray of the shower and her singing. Her exuberant shout and the clatter of the shower curtain told them she was a little more than excited.

"What the fuck Ivan? Did you kill the boy?" Amelia whispered frantically, pulling his jacket off his shoulders, "Is that why you didn't wear your scarf? Did anyone see you?"

"No, Amelia darling. No one saw us. We were very careful. And yes, we did kill the swine. He'll never be able to touch our baby or anyone else's little girl ever again," Ivan told her, pulling the glove off his hand so he could cup her cheek. "So, honey, guess who I saw?"

"We need to burn yours and Daemon's clothes," Amelia whispered frantically, stripping him to the bare minimum. "Who did you see?" Her voice was pleasant, and then she called for her son. "Daemon Braginsky! Get out here!" she shouted in the voice that she reserved specifically for when he was in trouble. It was the voice you never wanted to hear your mother use.

"We saw Lovino. He's a whore now, but he was hunting someone too when we saw him. He also set the building on fire, but we don't need to talk about that," Ivan said, a grin spread thick across his face.

"That's nice. I hope you said hi to him for me. We should all get together and have dinner sometime," she suggested before yelling over her shoulder again, "Daemon! I'm not going to say it again! Get out here!"

Daemon came out of the bathroom grinning, with a naked Nina clinging to his back. "Thank you Daemon! Thank you Daddy! I love you both!" she shouted, snuggling closer to her twin.

"Daemon, strip. Now. I need to burn your clothing," Amelia ordered, balling Ivan's clothes in a ball.

"Um, Mom, no," Daemon said, clutching his clothes tighter to his body.

"Um, yes," she replied, taking a threatening step forward, "Or I'll do it myself."

"Okay. Okay," Daemon conceded, knowing that she'd make good on the threat. He pushed Nina back into the bathroom so she could finish her shower before beginning to pull of his clothes.

"Everythig," Amelia told him when he paused on his shirt, "There is blood everywhere. I need your shoes too."

"But Mom-"

"No, there's blood on those too. I'm not taking any risks." She glared him down as he kicked off his boots and handed everything over to his mother. "Can I at least get exact replacements?"

"No! We're not taking any chances!" she shouted, stamping her foot so hard she dented the wood beneath them, "You will do as I say, and you will not try to replace anything! Now where are the tools you used?"

"In the car, but-" Daemon began, but Amelia was already on her way of the room.

"Good, they're getting thrown into the closest river."

"Wait, no, Mom. Why aren't you taking Dad's knife?" Daemon whined, stumbling after her, forgetting he was wearing only his boxers.

"Because he knows what he's doing, while you have no idea," she replied matter-of-factly, "And his knife is special. That's all you need to know." She marched her way outside, Daemon following her until they were in the foyer and the freezing, snow coated wind washed over him. He came to a screeching halt, glaring after his mother who seemed completely immune to the cold. She wasn't even wearing any boots or a coat!

He stood in the foyer, his arms crossed, waiting for her to return so he could pester her even more. He was just getting ready to give up and go back upstairs when he heard a shout from the performance area where the music was loud enough to vibrate in his chest.

"Hey, you thirsty street walker! Yeah, you! I've been looking fucking everywhere for you! Where the fuck were you? Huh? Huh?!" the familiar male voice he'd heard earlier shouted at him.

Daemon paused in his brooding, turning on his heel to glare at the offending teen. "…the fuck did you just call me?" he asked, cocking his head with a smile.

The white-haired, green-eyed teen strutted towards him, his seemingly permanent cocky grin in place. "I called you a dirty street walker. You can fucking smell money from like a mile away. You flock to it like a cat in heat."

"You would know," Daemon shot back. They stared at each other for a long moment, eyebrows raised, before grinning and embracing. "God, I missed you man, Nikolaus. It's been way too long. How long has it been?"

"Three years. That's way too long. You're mom needs to come visit Feli more often," Nikolaus said, holding him at an arm's length away to get a good look at him, "You've filled out since last time. You're not a fucking twig anymore."

"Neither are you. I can hug you now and not get a paper cut," Daemon shot back, clapping him on the shoulder, "So Klaus, are you here to see you dad? I saw him coming out of the BDSM basement around seven hours ago… if that helps."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I was there when he came up, but he got in trouble with Aunt Natalya when he ran in and interrupted the performance. She sent him to work in the Honeymoon Sweet for some lonely guy who wants to have that marriage experience." He laughed. "That is the worst place for my father to ever be. He will forever be a perpetual bachelor."

"Except for when Aunt Elizebeta. Otherwise, I agree." Daemon turned back towards the stairs, motioning for Klaus to follow him. "Do you know where you'll be staying while you're here? Are you staying for long?"

"I was going to crash in your room or maybe Dad's, but then again that might not be a good idea. I remember **that one** time I slept in my father's bed and woke up next to this lady who was uglier than a bulldog who had run full speed into a wall three times. She was nice though."

"You know, just invite yourself into my bed. It wouldn't be the first time."

"Well, Mom got kind of pissed at me…"

"Why'd she get pissed at you?" Daemon asked, truly curious. Elizabeta got mad easily, but making her pissed, that was something that took time and effort.

Immediately, Klaus looked utterly guilty. He refused to meet Daemon's eyes as he muttered, "We really don't need to talk about that." They were silent for a few tense moments. Finally, Klaus burst out, "So! I'm thinking about staying here for like half a year or so."

Daemon choked on his own spit, trying to clear his air way. "Y-you want to what?"

"I'm going to stay here for a year."

"No, you're not."

"Yeah, yeah I am if you want me to stay alive."

Daemon stared at him, his mouth gaping open. "What did you do that was so bad that Aunt Lizzy would seriously consider murdering you?"

Nikolaus was opening his mouth to deny him the information once more when Nina came barreling down the hall. She careened into Daemon, slamming him into the floor and sitting on his chest with her legs on either side of him. Shaking him violently, she shouted, "Get Dad out of our room! He won't let me get dressed in any of the clothes I have! He says they're too skimpy! Do something!" Her voice had dropped to a demonic snarl, her eyes flaring with the blue of their mother's eyes.

Natalya was just turning the corner. The paused, staring down at the trio with an expression that said, 'Really? It is too early.' Nina hadn't noticed her presence yet, and was still shaking her twin viciously. "Nina, why are you trying to kill your brother? There's easier ways to do it."

Nina glanced up, the anger dissipating almost as quickly as it had appeared. "I'm not trying to kill him. I just want him to get Dad out of our room."

Natalya leaned against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why is Ivan in your room? Why aren't all of you sleeping right now?"

Nina and Daemon glanced at each other. They both nodded, agreeing silently on the answer. "Dad and Daemon were out hunting. I was sleeping, but I woke up about an hour ago," she explained with a shrug, "Are you going around to wake everyone up?"

"Yes. You three should go to sleep, and your father as well. Oh, and Nina, I think clothes would be a good idea," Natalya said, patting Nina's bare shoulder, discreetly motioning towards the third teen, as she passed her to the next door, tapping loudly as she moved from door to door.

A heavy blush colored Nina's cheeks as her eyes landed on the teen she hadn't noticed before. She glanced down at herself, finally remembering that she was just in her underwear and bra. "Thanks Aunt Natalya!" she shouted, bolting down the hallway back the way she'd come.

"That's Mistress for you, missy!" Natalya shouted irately after her, moving on without looking back.

Nikolaus stared after her, his mouth slightly agape. "Who was that?"

"My twin, Nina. You two have never met because you were never there when Mom brought her along to see Feli. It seems kind of odd, now that I think of it." Daemon pursed his lips, considering the possibilities that could have managed to keep the pair for meeting. He shrugged. "Oh well. Come on, let's get to my room before everyone starts coming out in their jammies, and get my dad to leave. I'll introduce the two of you, then we can go get something to eat."

"Sounds good to me," Klaus said, following closely behind him, "You should probably get dressed too."

"Yeah, I'm getting a little cold," Daemon laughed, pushing open the door to his room, "Oh, hey, look, Dad's gone. How did you get him to leave the room?" He entered the room, leaving the door open, despite Nina being in a state of half dress.

Her arms were stretched behind her, snarls coming from her as she attempted to clip the frilly purple bra she'd decided to switch with her other. She wore skin-tight blue pants, the purple lace of her panties peeking out over her waistband. "I threatened him with telling Mom what he got her for Christmas. He left in a heartbeat. Now, hurry up and clip this damn thing. This is fucking ridiculous."

Nikolaus took up his place behind Nina, grabbing the clasps and snapping them together while Daemon went to the closet to pull on a pair of jeans. "Thanks Da-" Her words fell away as she turned to find out that her brother wasn't the one helping her. Jumping back and holding her shirt to her chest, a little screech of surprise left her mouth. Forcing the frilly white shirt over her head, she backed up as far as she could go.

"Oh, right. Nina, this is Nikolaus, Aunt Elizabeta's and Uncle Gilly's kid. Nikolaus, this is Nina, my twin sister," Daemon said, pulling a shirt over his head. He stuffed his feet into a pair of combat boots, holding Nina's neon blue heels out to her. "Now that introductions are out of the way, let's go get some food before we have to go to school, we need to get you enrolled anyway Klaus."

Both Nikolaus and Nina rolled their eyes, groaning loudly. "Ugh, fuck school," the pair said in unison, "Let's skip." Sighing, Daemon grabbed their wrists and pulled them from the room.

**There you go! I hope you enjoyed it! If you want to know what Feliciano found, you can head over to my friend's story "**Puttana" **by **Blackrose0217. **See you next week! Review, please? :D**


	6. Chapter 6: ESPN Room

**This… this chapter is why I don't write smut -_- You'll understand once you read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**WARNING: Smut is in this chapter, just so you know and it doesn't take you by surprise. Though I don't see how it would.**

Chapter 6: ESPN Room

"Amelia!" Ivan called, poking his head through the door to the kitchen. He was met with the sight of Claire already hard at work whipping up breakfast, sweat beading on her brow. "Claire, have you seen Amelia?"

"No, darling, I haven't seen her since she came in smelling like fire and burnt rubber," she told him, wrinkling her nose in disgust. The smell was stuck in her nose and nothing had gotten rid of it. She'd even ventured into Gilbert and Gisela's room. It had smelled just as hideous as always, but that hadn't changed a thing. "And the river," she added as an afterthought, "Maybe she's with Maggie. They're been spending more time together than usual."

Ivan nodded. "Thank you, Claire. I'll be back to wait tables after I find Lia."

"Alright, hon, take your time," she called as he let the door swing shut behind him, a knowing lilt to her voice.

He trekked up one of the many hidden stairways to the second floor. He popped out near the room he shared with Toris, the little Lithuanian who seemed perpetually terrified of him. His lover though, Felicks, the Polish prostitute at IHOP (International House of Prostitutes), the other brothel they were competing against, didn't seemed to fear him at all. His front was very good.

He made it to his wife's room, tapping on the door lightly. "Maggie, are you here?" he called, waiting for confirmation before pushing open the door, "Have you seen Lia lately?" He took a cursory glance around the room, making sure she wasn't in there.

She frowned, setting aside her pencil and textbook. "No, she was supposed to come and study with me after she finished up with your clothes, but she never showed up. Have you checked the stage? She has to perform with Alfred, Matthew, Gilbert, Markus, Toris, and Fane."

Ivan blinked. He hadn't thought of that. "She's dancing again? She's been doing that quite a lot lately. Has something happened?"

Maggie pursed her lips, considering the repercussions of I not telling him. "Well, yes, you could say that, but I'd rather have her tell you."

"Thank you, Marguerite," Ivan said, closing the door and heading for the stage. Once more, there was a missing Amelia.

Natalya ground her teeth, watching the men fall into disarray because the woman they were supposed to be centered around had yet to appear. Before Ivan could even open his mouth, she spat at him, "No, I haven't seen your fucking wife, and I don't know where she is. Why don't you go check the rooms for her and send her this way so I can rip her a new vagina?"

"Alright, Mistress Natalya, I will do as you wish," he told her, quickly rushing from the area so she wouldn't literally rip anything from his body. Instead, a knife whizzed past his head, imbedding itself in the wall.

"Be quick about it, Ivan dear, or you may find yourself fucking the questionable for the next month," she called too sweetly.

"Yes, Mistress!" He disappeared out the door before her next knife would find its target.

…..

"Amelia, sunflower, are you in here?" Ivan called, pushing the door open to the ESPN room. It was part of the Optional Sex wing which meant that you were paying for the room, not for the sex, which you could or didn't have to have, as long as you were okay with a little voyeurism.

All of the flat-screen TVs in the room were on, blaring football, hockey, soccer and baseball. In the middle of the room sitting on the largest beanbag of the century was Amelia cheering on her hockey team half-heartedly. She was snuggled down in one of his sweaters which was about three times too large for her. The hem ended in the middle of her bare thighs. She glanced up at his voice, her blue eyes scanning over him. "Yeah, I'm here," she replied, stating the obvious and patting the empty space beside her.

He took the invitation, dropping down beside her. In a moment, she crawled into his lap, straddling him and pressing her hips into his. She kissed him deeply, pushing her fingers into his pale hair, unconsciously rubbing her hips gently down into his.

He pulled away first, kissing along the exposed skin of her shoulder. She tugged on his scarf, loosening it enough so she could attack his neck, kissing, nipping, and sucking at his cool skin. She paused as the rumble of Ivan's words sent vibrations through her lips.

"Maggie told me that something happened. I would like to know what it was if you would tell me," he said, nuzzling the crook of her neck.

"I don't want to," she muttered, her lips ghosting over his neck sending shivers down his spine.

"Why?" he asked, a little hurt. They'd always told each everything like Maggie and she always did.

She was quiet, thinking of what exactly was the problem. "I want to kill the person myself if they ever come back here," she said firmly, happy with her answer.

Ivan chuckled, kissing her collarbone. "Alright, now… why have you suddenly ambushed me?"

Amelia pulled back, her lower lip puckered out in a pout. "We haven't had any alone time lately, and I'm **starving**." Her voice dropped to a sultry seductiveness that had Ivan's body reacting in ways that would have been awkward if he were standing (i.e. He got a boner.)

He smirked, pulling her into a kiss, allowing himself to press into her thigh. "I'll guess I'll just have to satisfy you then."

Amelia giggled in response, smiling into the kiss, and running her hands up under his shirt. "Guess what?"

"Hm?" he hummed, sucking at the skin of her collarbone, leaving a deep purple mark behind.

"I'm not wearing any underwear," she told him, relieving him of his shirt for the second time that day.

A mischievous grin spread across his lips and he grabbed her hips, coaxing her to stand on her knees. She stared down at him questioningly. "You shouldn't have told me that, sunflower," he told her just before pushing up the sweater and licking tentatively at her womanhood, pressing his mouth closer when a delicious shudder rocked her body.

He grinned, pressing his tongue into her with a fervency that had her sucking in air between her teeth. She mewled, tangling her fingers in his hair. He held her hips still as he continued his ministrations, making her moan loudly above him, her head lolling back.

"How am I doing?" he asked, pulling away just enough to look up at her, smiling widely.

She growled, pushing him back to where he'd been only moments ago. "I might forgive you for stopping if you continue right where you left off," she grumbled, her eyes still closed tightly in pleasure.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, pressing on.

Her hips rocked forward, held in place for the most part by Ivan's hands that could wrap around and easily engulf a baseball. She moaned wantonly, curling her fingers painfully in his hair, nearly pulling it out at the roots. "Please~" she moaned, loosening her fingers enough to run them lovingly through his hair in an attempt to coax him into bringing the torture to an end.

Slowly, teasingly, agonizingly slow, Ivan withdrew his tongue and flicked it over the small bundle of nerves that had her seeing stars. She let out a silent gasp, her knees tightening on either side of his hips. She leaned over him, shudders rocking her body. Sliding down so that she was sitting on his lap, she slumped against his chest, her breath coming in small, quick bursts. "Thank you, stud muffin," she murmured, pressing her nose against his neck.

"Lia, can you please not call me that?" Ivan asked with a chuckle, pushing his cool hands up the back of her sweater, running along her spine.

"What? You are one. You know, no one has given me oral sex in so long. It felt fantastic," she murmured, sleepy from her orgasm, "I wish I'd get it more often, but you give it the best."

"I know how to give it best? What am I? A whore?" Ivan asked, laughing as he pulled the sweater up and over her head.

"Actually…" Amelia let her hands drift down his body, gripping the waistband of his pants. Now, it was just finding the clasp and zipper. She pulled open his pants, starting to move down his legs.

"I would not finish that sentence," he told her as he grabbed her arms and pulled her back to him into a kiss. She tasted herself on his tongue, bitter and yet sweet at times. "I want to pleasure you, not the other way around, sunflower," he told her, smiling sweetly.

"But-"

"No 'buts', you don't get appreciated enough."

"But you appreciate me all the time," Amelia replied, bemused.

"Not enough." Without any further warning, he slid easily into Amelia. She accepted him easily, as she always had.

In one swift movement, Ivan had Amelia on her back, sinking down into the plush beanbag. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she giggled and pulled herself closer to him. He only allowed her a moment to catch her breath and prepare herself before beginning to move. He rocked into her at an insanely slow pace, making her growl impatiently, dragging her nails down his back.

"Ivan," she snarled, dragging out the vowel as long as she could manage, "Move faster. You're driving me insane."

"Then I'm doing my job correctly," he replied evenly, a smile evident in his voice.

She groaned, dropping her head back against the beanbag. "You're going to make me hate you."

"That's alright," he told her, bending forward to place a gentle kiss on her mouth. As their lips brushed together, he pushed into her hard and fast, making her gasp. She bit down harshly on his lower lip. Jerking back in surprise, he pressed his thumb to the bleeding wound in his lip.

"That's what you get!" Amelia shouted, but sat up as best she could, pulling his face down towards her, "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

Before she could do much more than kiss the wound, Ivan moved, making her cry out. "A little warning," she groaned, falling back, her legs tightening around his waist. His thrusts became short and fast, his rhythm sloppy. They moved together, their voices filling the room in a deafening crescendo. Once their screams faded into nothing, they lay together, panting heavily.

"Hey, guys, if you're done fucking in there now, can you come and appease the dragon that is our Mistress? You've been in there for thirty minutes," Alfred asked, pushing open the door and staring down at them, not even caring that Amelia was completely naked.

They stared back at him, mouths agape. "Um, excuse me, have you ever heard of knocking?" Amelia quipped at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that in a brothel you needed to knock on the doors to enter a room. My bad," Alfred said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "Just hurry up, would you?" With his request concluded, he left the room, letting the door swing shut.

Sighing, Amelia and Ivan got to their feet, pulling on their clothes. "I need a shower," Amelia mumbled.

…..

"Where the hell have you been, hm, Amelia?" Natalya asked, her voice sweet and sharp as a newly showered and dressed Amelia scampered into the performance are, leaping onto the stage where the men had given up. They were spread out across the stage, laid out on their backs in an attempt to catch a few minutes of sleep.

Amelia winced, turning slowly to meet Natalya's angry lavender gaze. "Sorry," she mumbled, staring sheepishly down at her feet.

"I didn't ask for an apology, I asked where you were," the woman replied even.

"With Ivan…" Amelia answered helpfully.

Natalya rolled her eyes. "No shit, Sherlock." She stared at the other woman intently, looking her up and down. "You were having sex weren't you?" she asked, her eyelids dropping as her level of amusement plummeted.

"Yeah," Amelia admitted, no shame in her voice as she grinned up at her old friend.

"Fine, jesus, fine, but this performance better go off without a hitch or you and Ivan will not be allowed in a room alone together for the next month," Natalya gave in, sighing and rubbing at her forehead.

"Of course, Mistress Natalya!" she cried enthusiastically, "Come on, boys! Let's get working!" The men groaned, but obediently pushed themselves up and grinned at her.

**Well, there you go! I hope the smut wasn't as terrible as I thought it was, but it probably was, haha. See you in a few days. I start school this week so chapters might slow down again, sorry.**

**P.S.- As a reminder:**

**Claire – nyo!France**

**Felicks – Poland**

**Toris – Lithuania**

**Markus – male!Hungary**

**Fane – Romania**


	7. Chapter 7: The Return of the Beast

**Oh jeez, I'm so sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I'm going to try really hard to get my stories rolling and more often updated, but I can't make any promises that it'll happen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**WARNING: Did not proofread! Have fun!**

Chapter 7: The Return of the Beast

"Dude, your mom is such a M.I.L.F."

Daemon, Nina and Nikolaus jerked their heads towards the lustful teen in unison, staring at him with mixtures of disgust and revulsion. "Dude, that's my fucking mom. Watch what you're fucking saying or I'll cut out your tongue," Nina threatened in a low growl.

The teen glanced at her, tearing his eyes away from Amelia. She was bent over a table, running a pristine white rag over the top. Her jeans hugged her ass perfectly, and her top pressed against her body in all of the right places. "What was that? I didn't hear you," he said, raising an eyebrow as Nina began to grind her teeth aggressively.

Nikolaus, being the closest to the teen, dropped a hand on his shoulder. "Let me take care of this, okay guys?" he offered, pulling the teen away before the other two could protest or comment. "Okay, here's the deal," he began in a low voice, grabbing the back of the teen's head, digging his nails into his skull, "That beautiful, lovely, **respectable** woman you have a hard-on for 1) is married, 2) she doesn't fuck children, and 3) is like a second mother to me. So, if you want to keep ogling her, go right ahead, but don't make obscene comments like you just did. Remember, it only takes about twenty-seven pounds of pressure to rip off a man's dick." Nikolaus smiled warmly, pulling away from the shivering teen. "And another thing, have Nina and Daemon ever told you who their father is?"

The teen shook his head, staring wide-eyed at Nikolaus. "N-no," he stuttered, clutching at the front of his coat, using the folds as an anchor. As if his coat would keep Nikolaus from beating the ever loving hell out of him.

Nikolaus almost laughed, but he kept the urge down, and continued. He turned back to the café front, pointing out Ivan who was calmly taking the order of a rowdy bunch of teenagers. "Do you see that man right there? The tall, scary Russian?" The teen nodded, his eyes trained on the man. "He is Nina and Daemon's father. He has no qualms about beating up a teenager. Just remember that."

With his lecture concluded, Nikolaus patted the teen on the back. He took the other boy's shoulder, turning him back towards the twins who were still waiting in the spot he had left them.

"I'm really sorry for making such a rude comment about your mom. It won't happen again. Please don't kill me," he pleaded, staring at his shoe laces like a little boy who had been chided for throwing a temper tantrum.

"What did you say to him, Klaus?" Daemon asked incredulously, a grin spreading across his face, "This is fantastic."

"I'll tell you later. I think Mom is calling us," Nikolaus pointed out, waving to Amelia who had spotted them. She waved frantically, a smile splitting her face.

"Hi Mom!" Nina and Daemon screamed, waving just as enthusiastically back at her. Nina catapulted herself onto her twin's back like a spider monkey, latching onto his shoulders so she could wave her hand higher than all of the rest.

"See you tomorrow, Trevor, or whenever you feel better," Nina giggled, looking back at the shaken teen for only a moment before jerking her head forward and pointing at the Devil's Associates. "Onward, noble steed! Carry me forward to the fair men held within those confining walls, for I will free them of their wretched prison!" she cried in the most ostentatious voice she could manage, breathing heavily once she'd finished.

"Alright, alright," Daemon agreed, wrapping his legs around her thighs to keep her securely pressed to her back. Unless she let go of his shoulders, then she was all on her own. He took off at the fastest jog he could with Nina's weight weighing him down.

A car, black and sporty, zoomed past them, screeching to a halt at the curb of the Devil's Associates. Out of the car stepped a woman with hair the same blonde as Amelia's. She had a body that could only be bought, and a face that screamed years of drug and alcohol abuse. Despite that, she was somehow pretty in a homely kind of way. She brushed her fingers through her thinning, greying hair, pushing the car door shut with her hip.

Amelia went rigid as her eyes slid over the older woman, terror painting her features. The three didn't have to hear her shout of fear as she ducked down behind ledge of the window sill. Rushing to her side, Ivan shielded her body from the view of the outside world and ushered her away, pushing her up the stairs just inside the kitchen doors. Glances over his shoulder, he motions for the trio to get upstairs as quickly as possible.

The trio nodded and slowed, staring curiously at the new arrival as they skirted around her. She didn't even seem to notice their presence as they headed for the double doors. "We should tag her car," Nina murmured in Daemon's ear, but he shook his head.

"No, we need to get inside like Dad told us," he replied, turning from the pristine car, jogging around the side of the building. He pushed open the kitchen door with his hip, taking the stairs Ivan had taken two at a time.

…..

Natalya sat back in her plush office chair, sighing loudly. She rolled her neck, letting it fall back against the tall back of the chair. "Do we really have to continue this, Kiku? I get the picture. We are fine financially, and our escorts are actually earing money like they're supposed to be doing," she said, cutting off the small Asian man's speech.

He paused, looking up at her curiously from his papers. "Yes, of course, Mistress Natalya, I just wanted to keep you informed about everything," Kiku explained, gathering up his papers and tapping them on the desk. He slid them into his small, squish-able briefcase.

"Thank you, but I only want to know if something major or disastrous occurs. Like losing all of the alcohol funds in one of Gilbert's, Gisela's and/or Alfred's idiot schemes," Natalya told him, taking a sip from the squat glass full to the brim with clear liquid. It slid down her numb throat easily, adding more warmth to her belly. "I trust you to handle the rest accordingly."

"Thank you, Mistress," Kiku replied, leaning forward in a bow in his seat. He pulled up, pulling his little cup of sake back towards him. He sipped at the liquid, leaning back in his chair with a quiet sigh.

The pair was silent, letting their eyes lay closed as they sipped at their respective alcohols. The peaceful silence was broken only a few moments later by a woman with sandy blonde hair throwing the door open.

Natalya's barely there smile dropped off into inexistence, her eyes snapping open. "Who the fuck are you?" she snarled, standing from her seat and glaring at the offending intrusion. Even from across the room, she could smell the money an arrogance coming from her mixed with the stench of a marriage that had died many years before.

"I want to see my daughters and my daughter's no-for-good husband," the woman demanded, stepping forward into the room, her low heels clicking against the dark hardwood. She began closing the door, but Natalya stopped her.

"Don't close that fucking door. Who the fuck do you think you are to demand to see **my** people? Who the fuck do you think you are to be bursting into **my** office demanding shit that is not yours? Do you really think they want to fucking see you? No. They haven't wanted to talk to you for fifteen years. Now, get the fuck out of my complex," Natalya snarled, moving around her desk with purpose. She was an intimidating and scary force in her three inch high heels and livid.

Kiku backed up, even though her anger was not directed at him. He watched with wide eyes as Natalya approached the woman. The woman took one simple step back, but that was enough to tell Natalya that she was all bark and no bite.

"I want to see my children," the woman snarled back, getting in Natalya's face, which was a very, very bad idea.

"Trisha, you need to leave right fucking now before I escort you out myself," Natalya threatened, staring down her nose at the woman, "And you will not like the way that I throw you out."

"No," Trisha replied, glaring up at the malevolent woman.

Natalya stared at her for one long moment. Her hand struck out like a viper, latching onto the woman's upper arm, digging her nails through skin and muscle. "It's time that you leave, Trisha," she growled, dragging the woman from the room. She pulled her down the hall, heading for the large, multi-paned window at the end. "Don't ever come back here again. You leave Amelia and Marguerite the fuck alone. Don't you ever come looking for them ever again, or you will have a much different ending from this." They had made it to the end of the hall.

"W-what are you going to do?" Trisha stuttered, her coal black eyes wide with terror.

"This," Natalya muttered before using their moment to shove the woman head first through the closed window. Glass shattered deafeningly, Trisha screeched like a banshee. Her scream cut off suddenly as she thudded against old, raggedy beds, their springs groaning under her weight. Natalya smirked triumphantly as Trisha's sobs echoed up to her.

"Mistress…" Kiku began cautiously, coming up behind the tall, dark woman, looking over her shoulder through the broken window down at Trisha who had landed without injury, "That was not good. Not good at all."

"That's alright. I got my point across. I feel much, much better than I did before." Natalya turned on her heal, making her way down to the second floor, Kiku close behind her. She knocked lightly on Amelia and Maggie's bedroom door, listening closely to the twin sobs coming from within.

"Yes?" Ivan's voice called, but Alfred answered the door.

He pulled it open just a crack, peering out at his boss with surprise and pity in his eyes. "Yes, Mistress Natalya?" he whispered, glancing surreptitiously behind him.

"I need to talk with Amelia and Marguerite," she explained, pushing past him and into the room. What she found was the twin females crouching in their closet, blankets and pillows creating a fort around them. Under a large, heavy comforter, the pair was clutching to each other and sobbing uncontrollably.

"She's back to get us. Oh god, she's back. I don't want her here. I don't want to go back," they hiccupped into each other's shoulders, "Don't let her take us."

Taking a deep breath, and crouching in front of them, Natalya placed gentle hands on their shoulders. They flinched away from her touch, but she continued to press her fingers to their exposed skin. She waited until twin eyes, one pair sky blue and the other lavender, turned to her, glistening with more tears.

"I took care of it. She will never be coming for you again. I won't let her harm you ever again. She won't lay a hand on you," she promised, pulling them into her chest and wrapping her arms around them, "You're safe here with all of us, with your family. You don't have to be afraid."

The pair clutched at the back of Natalya's dress, burying their faces in her shoulders. Their sobbing worsened, their tears coming faster as more warm hands came to rest on their backs.

"She's right," Ivan agreed, running his fingers through Amelia's hair.

"We're your family," Matthew continued, rubbing gentle circles into Maggie's backs.

"And nobody gets away with hurting our family!" Alfred finally declared, pulling the three women into a bear hug.

Just outside the door, Nina, Daemon, and Nikolaus watched the scene as if it were a new episode on one of their animes. As quietly as possible, they turned, and tiptoed back to their room.

**There you go, I hope it wasn't utterly terrible since I haven't updated in like a week or two. If it was, I'm really really sorry, and I'll try to do better next time. See you then!**

**P.S. – I'm really sorry for all of the cursing in this chapter, but my best friend and her boyfriend were pissing me off so this was a way for me to release the aggression.**

**P. P. S. – If you hadn't already figured out, Kiku is Japan**


	8. Chapter 8: Anonymous Room

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 8: Anonymous Room

"Your mother and aunt are going to be… indisposed for a while. They're not going to be working until everything with your grandmother is worked out, until we know for sure that she won't be coming back," Natalya explained, her arms crossed over her chest. She leaned against the wall, her shoulder pressed into the smooth surface. Her eyes slid over Nina and Daemon, closing them and sighing loudly a moment later. "Your father is going to be off of the roster for that time. He'll mainly be dancing."

"Alright," Nina and Daemon said, watching her with curious yet blank eyes. Beside Nina stood Nikolaus, a frown beginning to pull down the corners of his mouth.

Natalya watched them closely. She sighed again, rubbing her forehead. "Fuck, I really don't want to do this," she muttered under her breath.

"What is it, Aunt Natalya?" Nina asked, tilting her head and leaning forward just enough to get a better look at the woman's face.

Sighing one last time, Natalya lifted her eyes to glance at the trio. "Call me Mistress Natalya for the last time, god dammit," she snarled, rolling her eyes, "I need one of you to take over their positions. I just need one of you. The other one can stay one as a server, and start on as a dancer. You can switch off if you want. Actually, I want you to switch off."

"Sure," Nina said immediately, her eyes sparking with something that Natalya did **not** want to see there, "I'll take the first day." She smiled widely, wiggling happily.

"Fine, fine," Natalya agreed, "Let's go get you all ready. Daemon, go get ready for your shift in the performance area. The girls have been requesting that you be their server more often so you might have to take two shifts." She waved the male duo away with the last of her words, turning and pulling Nina along behind her.

"Fine with me," Daemon replied, turning and heading in the opposite direction, towards the sweeping staircase leading up to the living quarters. Swinging himself up onto the stairs, he trailed his hand along the smooth banister, walking slowly enough to be considered waiting for Nikolaus. "Come on, Klaus. Stop staring at my sister's ass," he called loudly to the other teen. He saw both Klaus' and Nina's ears grow pink.

Nikolaus sent him a scathing, reproachful glare. "Mistress Natalya, is it alright if I take a look around your rooms?" he asked, turning back to Natalya who had paused to glance coldly over her shoulder at him, "I'd like to see how different this is from my mother's establishment."

Daemon rolled his eyes, mocking Klaus behind his back. "That's a pretty big word for you, isn't it?" he taunted aloud.

"Daemon, I swear to god-"

Natalya cut him off sharply. "Yes, that's fine, just don't disrupt the patrons. And if you don't heed my warning, I will string you up by your testicles outside your mother's _establishment_." The last word she said slowly, making the ordinary word sound threatening as it rolled off her tongue.

Klaus shivered. "Yes, ma'am." He turned stiffly, taking the stairs three at a time to get out of Natalya's sight, but she had already turned away, guiding a grinning Nina down the hall.

…..

"Why do you want to take your mother's position so badly?" Natalya asked suddenly, holding a small corset up to Nina's front, comparing sizes. The corset was ash grey with silver and black ribbons lacing up the back and front. She had her long blonde locks pulled into a tight, high ponytail.

Nina fidgeted self-consciously with the frill of her panties, refusing to meet the older woman's eyes. "No reason," she mumbled unconvincingly. Natalya leveled a stare at her, waiting patiently while its iciness worked its magic. Moments later, the younger female sighed, spilling the truth, "I just want to burn my V-card. It's so tedious and unnecessary. And, overall, I just want to see what my mother's and father's job is like."

Natalya sighed, straightening up and turning back to the clothes rack, the corset hanging over her arm. "I understand your wishes," she began, pressing a bobby pin between her lips as she pulled a tiny grey skirt with multiple layers of toile off a hanger, "Believe me, I was once a teenager too with raging hormones, but this is not the way to lose your virginity. Your parents wouldn't want that by any stretch of the imagination, and neither would I. Believe it or not, but when I lost my virginity, I was in love. I was so utterly, hopelessly in love. That's how it's supposed to be given away. It's not supposed to be taken away because of a man or woman's unfulfilled lust."

Nina stared up at the woman who was like an aunt to her, wide-eyed. She'd been lectured by Natalya on more than one occasion, but never had the woman ever spoken so kindly to her and so much about herself. It was new and foreign, and Nina couldn't deny the fact that she actually liked the way they were talking now.

Turning back towards the girl, Natalya met her enraptured gaze, a soft smile pulling up the corner of her mouth. She could still remember when she'd been that young, that impressionable. "Nina, you aren't doing this because of what happened with that scumbag who asked you out, are you? Something he may have said? You're long past that stage of feeling like a victim, and you are a very strong, independent young woman who has a taste for revenge. This isn't to get back at him is it?"

Nina couldn't shake her head, even if it would only be a small lie. "Maybe a little bit," she admitted.

Natalya shook her head. "Well, I'm not going to stop you. Revenge has to be the sweetest taste against someone who has wronged you."

Grinning, Nina wiggled happily in her seat, flashing white sharp canines. "You know all that stuff you were saying, if all goes according to my plan, my virginity won't be taken. I'll be giving it away willingly."

Raising a pale blonde eyebrow, Natalya pursed her mouth in an attempt not to grin. "Oh really, and how's that?" she asked, her voice shivering with contained laughter.

"Well, if the person I want comes to my room, I'll be giving it to him. Even though I haven't known him for long, I won't mind," Nina explained, rocking back on her stool, clutching the edge of the seat between her splayed legs.

"That's another thing," Natalya said, pulling the bobby pin from between her lips and pressing a finger alongside her mouth, "What room do you want? You can have your pick. Except for the BDSM and Dominatrix rooms."

Nina grinned excitedly. "The Anonymous Room!" she cried immediately, leaning forward on her chair, "I don't want him knowing it's me. And that room is so romantic. I love it in there!"

"I don't know about romantic," Natalya said, glancing down at the clothes across her arm, "But that's fine. These will do perfectly then. Put them on." She shoved the clothes in Nina's face, turning and stalking towards a small dresser with a long vanity mirror mounted on it. She pulled open the trio of top drawers side-by-side, surveying their contents. From the middle drawer's depths, she pulled an onyx mask that would cover Nina's eyes, brow, and nose, out. The mask had grey feathers sprouting from the corner of the left eye. The edges of the mask dripped down so that when she had it on, her mouth would be framed with black.

Turning back, Natalya pushed the three drawers shut with her foot, looking Nina up and down. She looked mature and beautiful in her new clothing. She was pulling on a pair of high, black heels.

Natalya moved to stop her. "No, I don't want you wearing shoes. Your costume is fine the way you are. Sit back down and I'll do your make-up and hair quickly." She pushed the girl back into her seat, slipping the mask into her hands. Snatching up a hairbrush, Natalya rounded Nina and pulled the brush through her thick, snow blonde hair with long, steady strokes. With sure fingers, she piled the girl's hair on top of her head, pinning it in place with shiny silver pins that glimmered under the fluorescent light. She allowed small pieces to escape the pile to frame her face and tickle the back of her neck.

Turning Nina towards her, she pulled her make-up kit onto her lap. "Open your lips," she commanded. Once the girl had complied, she painted her lips in a dark purple that would make her eyes just that much more luminescent. She topped off the look by heavily lining her eyes with black and applying a light coat of mascara. "Alright, all done. Put on that mask, don't look in the mirror, and we'll be on our way. I'm taking you through the back so no one gets a glimpse of you. This is supposed to be the Anonymous Room, so if you know the person, don't make it obvious for them. Let them figure it out if they can."

Nina's eyes snapped open, an excited, jittery light playing through her lavender eyes. They were brighter than ever, and as she pulled the mask down over her face, they popped out just that much more. "Okay, I'm ready to go!" she cried, jumping to her feet.

"Let's go then," Natalya said, releasing her hair from its constraints and allowing it to flow down her back. She pushed Nina through the door, shutting it firmly behind them. "I'll direct your guys towards your room in just a moment. Just sit tight and wait."

Nina glanced up at the taller woman, a frown pulled down the corners of her mouth. "What? But you don't know who I want in the room."

"Sure I don't," Natalya replied, pushing her through the back halls and finally through an unmarked grey door. "Here's your door. See you at the end of the night, darling. There are condoms on the bookshelf hidden in one of the books. Be sure to find them and use them. Have fun." With one last knowing smirk, Natalya pulled the door shut behind the confused girl.

…..

Nina stood in a non-descript room, pursing her lips and trying to decide what she should do while she waited. The walls of the room were a tired grey. The bed, a large square mattress in the middle of the room, was a couple shades lighter than navy blue. Against one wall was a tall bookcase stretching to the ceiling. One the shelves were books that had bindings in different shades of grey. Dingy light filtered through an unidentified source leaving the room dimly lit.

"Okay Nina, breathe. This is going to be your first time. Don't screw it up. No matter who comes through that door, don't freak out on him or her. Just go with the flow and get the job done. You can do this," she coached herself, but her nerves still jumped erratically making her hands shake nervously. "Just go find the condoms like Mistress Natalya told you to. It would be really bad, and really sad, if you got pregnant because you didn't use a condom. Even on birth control and with the Morning After pill there is still a chance that you can get pregnant." She was rambling.

Shaking her head, she padded towards the bookcase. Base thrummed through the room, low and hypnotic like a beating heart. It rattled up through her feet and vibrated through her chest.

"Where could it be?" she mumbled to herself, glancing over the title-less spines, sighing loudly, "This is going to be impossible." Squaring her shoulders anyway, she pulled down the first book, flipping it open and finding it empty.

She repeated the process with every book, methodically flipping through the pages marked with multiple people's handwriting. These books were filled with the secrets of every person who'd ever been into the room. That was the beauty of this room. You could let your secrets out and not have to worry about them ever leaving the confining walls. It was one of the many reasons she loved it so much. A thick pen sat on the shelf just passed her navel.

She flipped through the very last book, the book in the top left corner of the bookcase. Condoms concealed in crinkly silver packages fell from the excavated insides of the book. Just then, the door creaked open.

She turned slowly on a bare heel, a wide smile cutting across her face. "Hello, sir," she said in a sultry tone that seemed to appear out of nowhere, it spilled off her tongue as familiar as her normal tone.

Nikolaus stood in the doorway, his lopsided grin gracing his lips. "Well, I guess I'll be taking this room like Mistress Natalya suggested. Hello, my name is Nikolaus and I'll be your patron for this evening."

Nina's insides soared high with the sound of his voice, adrenaline and excitement pouring into her veins as she heard the click of the lock as Klaus closed the door behind him.

**There you go. I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry it was so incredibly, sadly late. The updates should pick up for this story. We're nearing the end now because I finally figured out him I'm going to end it. C is for Change, my D. Gray-Man fic is going to be on hiatus until I finish this story. Hope to see you next time :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Return of the King

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**WARNING: Did not proofread, may go back and do it later, but have fun for now! :P**

Chapter 9: Return of the King

Nikolaus stared at the woman standing in front of his with an expression as calm as anything, but on the inside his eyes were wide and he was screaming at himself. His mouth had gone dry. His pulse had shot through the roof, and he could feel blood rushing south like floodgates had been opened somewhere in his body. Why his body was reacting as it was, he had no clue.

'_Play it cool, Klaus. Play it cool_,' he thought sternly to himself, '_You don't know this girl, and she doesn't know you, but chances are, if you hang around long enough, you'll see her again. You don't want to have her laughing every time she sees you after this_.'

"If I may ask, what is your name?" he asked, and then wanted to punch himself in the face. '_You're doing a great job of making her not think you're an idiot_.' He inwardly rolled his eyes, than focused on the female that had begun to circle him, looking him up and down.

She trailed a hand tipped with panther black nails across his shoulders sending jittery shivers jumping along his skin. Slowly, she leaned in and murmured against his ear, "This is the Anonymous Room where people come to confide secrets and be completely ignorant of their servicer's identity. You know me, but you'll only know if you figure out my identity for your own." Her voice was silky and sultry, speaking of years beyond what appeared to be her age.

"I see how this is going to work," Klaus replied, following her progress around him with sure scarlet eyes.

The woman laughed quietly, and a thrilling spark rushed through him. "I'm sure you do," she whispered, trailing dark purple lips across his jaw, needing to stand on her tiptoes to reach his face.

Something in the woman's voice sounded familiar, catching his ear. "If I'm going to figure out who you are, I'll need a hit."

Again, she laughed. "So bold," she chuckled, grinning, "Alright then. I will say it once. I'm and new, yet equally old, in your life. You have known me for many years, but in another form. That form has come and gone from your life, but has recently been consistent every day."

"I feel as if you just gave me a riddle."

The woman smiled. "Exactly. Maybe you are not as dumb as I first mistook you for."

"Maybe not, if I can't figure this out." He trailed off, his mind working feverishly with the clue she'd given him. She patiently awaited his answer, distractingly running her hand along the muscles of his back and over the plains of his stomach. He didn't know how much longer he'd actually be able to concentrate on the riddle if she continued her ministrations.

On her fifth pass around him, he caught her purple gaze. Finally, everything clicked into place. As if having heard the sound of his discovering the answer, the woman moved to stand in front of him. Exhilaration brightened her luminescent lavender eyes, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Nina," he said, naming her with such a conviction that he could not be disputed.

A smile burst across her face. "Right," she confirmed. They stood there staring at each other for a long moment before they burst into action. They were on each other in milliseconds, pulling at each other's clothing, their lips crushed against each other.

"Daemon is going to be so jealous," Klaus whispered as he pulled away long enough to breath.

"Let him be," Nina laughed, pulling him back to her lips and then to the bed.

"You're cruel," Klaus told her, following willingly.

"I know."

…..

"So, how was it?" Klaus nearly flew through the roof as he exited the bathroom in Nina and Daemon's room, and Daemon's voice emerged from his left. "It must have been satisfactory if you had to come back up here to shower afterward."

Turning slowly, heart thrumming in his chest, Klaus looked over Daemon. He looked tired in his black slacks and black vest over a white button up. His snowy blond hair had been swept back against his head, a few strands hanging in his face. "You could say that," Klaus agreed, moving to lean against the vanity, "Aren't you supposed to be serving already tipsy guests more alcohol?" Even on the second floor, he could hear the music booming through the speakers.

"I'm on my break," Daemon answered wearily, falling onto the double bed that was pushed up against one wall. He pressed his face into the pillows as if he were getting ready to smother himself. "I want to die," he groaned into the pillow.

"Why?" Nikolaus asked, dropping down heavily beside his best friend making his bounce.

"I've been groped so many times tonight that it should be illegal. But I guess I'd be lying if I said that that is what's bother me," Daemon mumbled, his voice muffled by the material cause Klaus to have to lean in to hear him.

"Then what is bothering you?"

Sighing loudly, Daemon flipped over so he was staring at the ceiling. "My mother and my aunt have been prostitutes their entire lives. That's all they've ever known, and my father is not too far behind time. Sure, I think that's fine and all, but I don't want Nina and me to end up like that. I don't want to sell myself my whole life to make a living. I don't want to fear the shadows that will become my past like my mother and aunt do now. I don't know, maybe my fears are irrational, but I feel as if that's the path we're headed down."

Klaus was silent for a long moment, staring down at his friend. Finally, he flopped down across him, pushing all of the air from the other's lungs. "We should just run away, then."

"What? What are you talking about? You can't be serious," Daemon wheezed, laughing breathily.

"I am completely serious. Let's all run away. You, me, and Nina. We'll finish school, go to college, get careers, and come back one day. Our parents will be proud of us, and we'll have rubbed all the noses of the people who never believed in us in our success," Klaus replied, face and voice serious, but he couldn't help the laughter that broke free. They laughed together, long and until they were crying.

"Listen to us, making plans. First, I have to finish my shift though," Daemon said, finally having regained normal breathing. He wiped at the tears that had trailed down his face with the edge of a blanket.

"Alright, I guess I'll join you then," Klaus said, pushing himself back up and pulling Daemon along with him. "Let's get down there before something devastating happens."

"Oh, I'm sure Natalya will keep anything from happening. She's in such a bad mood at the moment that I pity the person her crosses her."

"Ain't that the truth," Klaus agreed.

…..

Amelia and Marguerite, in black jeans and black t-shirts, wandered down into the performance area, drawn by the hypnotic music and the lure of human interaction. It was lonely being stuck in a room by themselves for several hours. They probably shouldn't have chanced running into their mother, but they needed to talk to members the living.

Skirting around their ever vigilant Mistress, they popped in behind the bar, taking seats on the bar stools that were behind the counter for the bartenders. They watched as the dancers, one of them Ivan, moved across the stage, completely in sync with one another.

"I want to be dancing," Amelia sighed longingly, resting an elbow on the bar and dropping her chin into it. She watched the dancers enviously, feeling the twitch in her limbs, the need to move and arouse men and women alike.

"Yeah," Maggie agreed, mimicking her twin's position unconsciously, "but I don't want Mother to have a chance at us."

Amelia scowled angrily, having recovered from her earlier fear. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Daemon and Nikolaus enter the room. They were grinning and laughing at each other. She couldn't help but smile at their happiness. "Yeah, but I still want to dance," she finally answered, sinking further down on the bar.

"Why don't you go ask Mistress Natalya if you can? I'm sure she'd let you two do an older performance if that's what you really want," Isabelle advised helpfully, coming up behind them as she moved to grab a bottle of Bailey's Irish Crème. In her other hand she held a bottle of chocolate milk.

Amelia and Maggie turned to look at her, frowning at the contents of her hands. "I never understood why some people mix like to mix those two things together," Maggie said, watching Isabelle pour them into a glass together.

"This actually tastes really good with hot chocolate," the woman told them, sliding the class down the bar to a waiting costumer. He tipped her brimmed hat to her, keeping his eyes obscured from view. Isabelle smiled over at him before leaning back against the bar herself.

Claire bounced behind the bar, her long blonde hair pinned atop her head in a loose bun. "What are we talking about here, hm?" she asked, smiling brightly and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Choices of drink mixes and whether these two should go ask Mistress Natalya if they should go dance. I told them they should. I think it would send a spark of life through the crowd. I love the darlings on stage, I really do, but they're never a match for these two," Isabelle explained, smiling softly at the other two women who stared at her with widened eyes.

Claire stroked the side of her face thoughtfully, watching the display occurring on stage. "I'm going to have to agree with you on this one, Izzy. These two can really liven up a room, and get everybody hot and bothered." She turned back to the pair with a devilish grin. "Come one you two. Grab a partner, get up there, and show them how it's done. You know you want to," she coaxed.

The pair stared at her hair, trying to resist the urge to take up her offer, but after a long staring contest, they gave up. "Okay, fine, you win. Come on, Maggie. Let's go talk to Natalya," Amelia said, jumping to her feet with little hesitation, but more of a store of excitement. Adrenaline was beginning to pump through her veins. She could already see the astounded faces in the crowd, feel the heat of the spot lights warming her skin.

"Okay," Marguerite agreed just as quickly, getting to her feet. They hurried away into the crowd, headed towards Natalya's table. They slid into seats across from her, grinning apologetically when she shot them an angry glare.

"What do you want? You two are supposed to be hidden away up in your room for that devil woman. Why are you down here?" she snapped, returning her eyes to the performance. Her scowl deepened as she continued to observe the dancers.

"Well, we were wondering if we could do a dance. One of the old numbers," Maggie replied, cutting off Amelia's sarcastic retort before it even had a chance to formulate entirely.

Natalya ran a hand through her hair, considering. "Fine. Who are going to be your partners? Or are you doing a duo?"

The two females glanced at each other, then around at the room. Not even ten feet away were Alfred and Matthew. The girls met each other's eyes again, and nodded. "We're going to dance with Al and Mattie," they said together.

"Then go get ready. You're going up in three minutes," Natalya ordered, returning her eyes to the stage.

"Thank you!"

…..

Their performance went off without a hitch, and just like Isabelle and Claire had said, they had half of the patrons crossing and uncrossing their legs uncomfortably. The four tumbled from the stage, grinning and laughing, hanging off of each other. They returned to the bar, sliding into seats on the patron side of the bar this time.

"That was awesome!" Alfred and Amelia shouted together, giving each other a double high-five. Maggie and Mattie grinned, nodding enthusiastically.

"That was a very good performance, young misses," the man with the brimmed hat commented on the other side of the bar, his accent the thick southern accent of the American south. He glanced at them, smiling a smile so familiar that none of them could place exactly where they had heard it before. His eyes were bright, sky blue that smiled along with his lips. His face was line, but still young, and his hair was a dirty blonde.

"Thank you, sir. We're glad you liked it," Marguerite said graciously, smiling cautiously. Something about the young-old man seemed utterly familiar, but she couldn't place him, and that unsettled her.

"It is nice to see that you two are having fun, even working here. Girlies, you two have grown into fine young women," he told them.

Maggie and Amelia gasped at the nickname, the utterly familiar nickname they hadn't heard since they were six years old. Tears blurred their vision and escaped down their faces. "Daddy!" Amelia cried, throwing herself at the man and wrapping her arms around his waist. Maggie was right behind her, clutching at his shoulders over her twin.

"I'm back. It's alright, I'm back," he murmured soothingly, stroking their hair lovingly.

**Well, there you go. Now we've met Maggie and Amelia's MIA father. The story we'll be winding up in the next three or four chapters. Hope it was a worthwhile read. See you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Pleading

**So, before we get started, I am utterly sorry about not updating for so long. This story is winding down to an end. I have about three chapters left, if that. Another thing, when you see the acronym **_I.H.O.P._** that's referring to the brothel in the story **_Puttana_ **by my good friend **_Blackrose0127_**. It stands for International House of Prostitutes, if you end up wondering.**

**WARNING: I really, really did not edit this chapter. Have fun. I hope there aren't too many blaring typos.**

Chapter 10: Pleading

"Daddy, why are you here?" Maggie asked, her voice cracking as she rung her hands in her lap, glancing up at him from underneath her sparkly eyelashes. Amelia was beside her, tears still coursing down her face as she clung to Ivan. Her tears were no longer tears of happiness, but more of frustration. She hiccupped into Ivan's shoulder, rubbing her tears away with his nonexistent t-shirt.

Natalya leaned against the doorjamb, blocking the entrance from any unwanted persons while still being a silent part of the discussion. She picked absently at the edge of her dress without much interest. The five of them were in a small, darkly painted room right off the performance area. It was meant for those people who enjoyed conducting their business in claustrophobic spaces with a chance of getting caught. For tonight though, it was being used as a type of interrogation room. A small, rickety black table stood between the man and the twins.

The old cowboy leaned forward on his arms, smiling kindly at them. "I'd heard while moving through Italy that there was a brothel in Belarus that had a pair of twin girls working there that were absolutely… tantalizing. So I came to see if it was you two. I've been searching for you for the past two years. Whenever I've heard any little scrap of information pertaining to a pair of twin girls, I've searched them out. Now I've found you."

"Why? Why would you even care anymore? You left us when we were seven! Why do you care what the fuck is going on with us now when you didn't before? You left us to be prostituted out by our mother! Why the fuck did you leave us to her wrath?" Amelia screamed, getting to her feet. She slammed her hands into the table, cracking the table top. Ivan wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. "Ivan, let me go," she snarled, tears still making their way down her pale, anger-lined face.

"Ssh," he murmured against her neck, pressing his lips into the crook of her shoulder, "Calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down?! How the fuck am I supposed to calm down?" she screeched, glaring over her shoulder at his impassive expression, "This fucker just shows up out of nowhere and expects us to be exhilarated to see him! I can't do that!"

"He is not asking you to," Ivan said soothingly, pulling her slowly down so that she was cradled in his embrace, nearly engulfed in his body, "Just listen to what he says first, darling, then you can judge him."

Amelia snuggled her face in chest, murmuring, "Fine, alright." She peaked out at the unfamiliar, yet completely familiar, man with one shiny sky blue eye that trembled with another wave a tears.

The man tilted his head forward in a nod, slowly removing his hat and setting it on the table. "I missed most of what should have been called your childhood, but what I suspect you two call a nightmare. If I had been there to stop her, I would have."

"But that's the thing, you weren't there. You left us to rot with that sorry excuse for a mother!" Amelia snapped, her one visible eye quickly drying.

"That's why I'm here now. I'm trying to mend burned bridges and help you with a life that I never gave you."

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?"

"I'd like to take you back to the United States with me."

Amelia opened her mouth the snarl back, but Maggie got there before her. "No," she said sternly, her voice unwavering, making everyone look to her in surprise, "We have a family here. We have a steady job, though maybe not the best job, but we're provided with medical and a place to sleep and personal belongings and as much food as we want. We're going to school to get our engineering degree, and we're doing really well! We can't just up and leave… we can't."

Extracting herself from Ivan's crushing embrace, Amelia seated herself beside Marguerite, intertwining their fingers together. They leaned their heads together, soft smiles gracing their faces.

The cowboy watched the display of affection with soft eyes. "I understand-" he began, but Natalya cut him off.

"Okay you three, just come out already, I know you're eavesdropping," she called into the room, turning and glaring into the air.

The five persons already occupying the room were silent for a long moment, glancing around surreptitiously, looking for anywhere that three people could be hiding. Out of nowhere, there was the sound of fingernails scrabbling at the back of a door. Suddenly, Nina, Daemon, and Nikolaus tumbled from a hidden hallway at the far end of the room, laughing as they landed in a heap on the floor.

"Oh my **god**, Daemon!" Nina cried, wriggling in her twin's arms, a grin stretching her lips, "That was so not cool!"

Beneath the pair was Nikolaus, he arms wrapped around both of them. He was laughing breathlessly. "Guys, suffocating down here," he wheezed.

"Oh, sorry," Nina said, getting to her feet and then dragging both her twin and Klaus to their feet without a problem. She dusted invisible particles of dirt from her flared skirt and grey corset. "Hi Mom. Hi Dad. Hi Aunt Maggie and Aunt Natalya. Hi whoever the hell you are," she said with a wide grin, looking from to each person in turn, "I guess we weren't that sneaky after all."

Natalya watched the trio. "No, not at all," she replied dryly.

The old cowboy was staring at the trio with wide, surprised eyes, more so than the others. His mouth gaped open slightly, his throat working in a failed attempt to produce words. "Amelia," he finally said, his voice hoarse, "How old are these three? Are they all yours? You… you're only twenty-five, going on twenty-six! How…" His words fell away as his eyes raked over them, his brain ticking away at a snail's pace.

"Ta-da," Amelia said without zeal, her eyes moving to rest on Ivan who watched her sadly, "Meet your grandchildren, Nina and Daemon. And the third is Nikolaus, the son of one of our dancers, Gilbert, and Elizabeta, the owner of our rival brothel."

"B-but… they are so old! They have to be fifteen or sixteen in the least! They can't be biologically yours!" her father cried, glancing between Amelia, Maggie, Ivan and the twins, but the similarities between the four of them were all too apparent. The guilty expressions as they stared at anything but him only made it worse. "Amelia… how?"

Tears choking her voice, Amelia whispered, "This is what happens when your mother whores you out to anyone and everyone who will pay." Her head snapped up, her eyes determined and her voice clearing as she said, "But I don't regret it. I loved Nina and Daemon, and I thank god every day that I was gifted with them. I don't care that I had barely hit puberty when I had them. I don't care that I was shunned by my classmates. I would never wish for the years after we ran away to be changed."

The man turned his eyes from Amelia's, once more settling on the twins sadly. "Not only have I missed my daughters growing into two fine, strong women, but I've also missed nearly all of the childhood of my grandchildren. I wish I could have been there for all of you."

"Don't," Maggie murmured, "Don't make wishes that'll never come true. It's not worth it. Make wishes that may come true and work to fulfill them. Just don't desert us again, that's where you can start."

"I won't desert you, but I can't promise that I can stay. I have to return to America soon," the cowboy told her sadly, but to Maggie and Amelia's dismay, though Amelia was trying very hard to look as if she had no care for the news.

Nina's ears perked. Her eyes shot to the man that she hadn't really taken the time to study. He possessed all of the features her mother and aunt did, the most prominent of which were the wheat colored hair and shining sky blue eyes. "You're going to America?" she asked, curiosity coloring her tone.

The man's eyes returned to her for what seemed like the hundredth time, a grin curving up the corners of his lips. "Yes. That's my home. It used to be the home of your mother and aunt as well."

Daemon and Nina exchanged glanced. Together, they asked, "Can we please go with you?"

All of the occupants of the room, even Natalya, glanced at them in astonishment, their jaws starting to go slack. "You… what?" Amelia asked, her eyes trained on her children in a mixture of horror and a tiny bit of excitement.

"We want to go with him. We've been here our entire lives. The only place we've ever been was I.H.O.P. in Italy. That doesn't even count!" Daemon explained. The twins stared imploringly at their parents.

The old cowboy was the first to speak, breaking the tense silence that had developed after Daemon's words had cut off. He ran a hand through his silver streaked, wheat hair, pushing it out of his eyes. "If you really wish to accompany me, I will bring the two of you along with me, and even your friend Nikolaus if he would like to." At that, a grin broke across Klaus' face. "But only on one condition, your parents have to agree to allow you to come along. I'll give you food, shelter, help you find a job and enroll you in school for the time you are staying with me." He smiled reassuringly, whether it was for Amelia and Ivan's benefit or Daemon and Nina's benefit, he wasn't entirely sure.

"Please," the twins whispered hopefully, watching their parents with luminescent lavender eyes.

Amelia's bottom lip trembled hazardously, her eyes threatening to spill more tears past her waterproof mascara and down her reddened. "But your my babies," she whispered, voice cracking under the strain of holding her tears at bay, "What if you get hurt? Or something happens and you can't reach us, or get home? What then? I won't be able to protect you on another continent."

The twins rushed towards the mother, wrapping their arms tightly around her smaller form. "We can take care of ourselves Mom. You don't have to worry about us. We'll be fine. We're your children, and you're the strongest person we know, so we'll definitely be able to protect ourselves."

That was it, Amelia was down for the count again. She clutched at the backs of Daemon's and Nina's clothing, holding them to her as she sobbed uncontrollably into their shoulders. The twins smiled happily, snuggling into their mother's hair, inhaling her soothingly familiar scent.

Ivan was there in less than a second, wrapping his arms around the three of them, and pulling them into his solid chest. The twins laughed happily. Amelia hiccupped, trying to pull her sobs under control. "We'll discuss it, alright?" Ivan told the twins, who smiled widely up at him, "Me and your mother. We'll tell your before the night's out."

Extracting themselves from their mother's grasp, the twin's flung themselves at Klaus next, laughing raucously with him. "We might be going to America!" they shouted, parading proudly around the tiny room, "America!"

Dropping down, Nina pressed an innocent kiss to the cowboy's cheek, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Grandpa."

With another set of hoots and hugs, the trio of teenagers took off out of the room, darting for the performance area. They danced their way through the thick drapes, arm in arm.

Rubbing at a headache pounding behind her left eye, Natalya turned to the remaining, and original occupants of the room. "If you still wish to talk, you can go into the café or to your room, but someone has scheduled the use of this room. I'm not sure how much they would appreciate an audience."

The cowboy, Ivan, Amelia and Maggie were immediately on their feet, hurrying from the room. Natalya slammed the door shut behind them.

**Whelp, there you go, that's that chapter. I hope there weren't too many blaring typos. Once again, I'm sorry for the late update. I hope to finish this story soon through. See you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11: Departure

**Okay, first off, sorry for the really late update. I needed the convo with Elizabeta and Gilbert to do this chapter and my friend, **Blackrose0127** who writes **Puttana, **and I just took a long time to get around to it. So, here's a late last chapter. The next chapter will simply be the epilogue. This was a good run, I had fun.**

Chapter 11: Departure

Nikolaus paced Nina and Daemon's small bathroom, the edge of his cell pressed to his lips. His lips were a thin line of anxiety. He really, really didn't want to call his mom, not after almost burning her house down, then again, he also didn't want to run off and leave her wondering where the hell he'd disappeared to. That would surely earn him a death warrant. At the moment he had an arrest warrant out on him.

Finally, after a long thirty minutes of deliberation, he dialed Elizabeta's number. The first ring came, and he knew he couldn't turn back. He was in for the long haul. His pacing became that much more agitated as the phone continued to ring on and on without any answer. "Pick up the fucking phone, Mom," he hissed irately.

As the words left his mouth, the ringing ceased and Elizabeta's voice greeted him. '_Yes, bane of my existence? What do you want?' _she asked, her voice sickly sweet.

"Oh, hi Mom," Klaus said, and after a pause, "I love you?"

'_Alright, what did you break or steal?_'

Klaus scoffed. "Why do you immediately suspect that I broke or stole something?" he asked indignantly, pursing his lips. He paused in his pacing, staring into the bathtub without really seeing it. He could clearly see her beautiful green eyes as she was undoubtedly rolling them towards the ceiling.

'_Because that's what your father and you do_,' she explained.

"Nuh uh," Klaus sang back childishly.

'_How is your father, anyway?_'

It was Klaus' turn to roll his eyes. "I don't know, good the last time I saw him, but I thought he'd headed over there," he told her, picking up one of Nina's frilly purple bras off the floor and tossing it in the dirty hamper.

'_You say that like I've seen him…_' Her voice trailed off for a moment before coming back. '_I think I found him._'

'_**Oh good**_,' Klaus thought sarcastically, sighing inwardly. Really, sometimes his parents were just… well, his parents. There weren't exactly words to describe what they were. "Well, I figured you had. Does that last statement mean you found him? 'Cause I want to talk to you two."

'_Unfortunately_,' Elizabeta replied dryly, '_Here, you're on speaker_.'

'_Sup' fag_,' came his father's ever derisive tone.

Once more, Klaus just had to roll his eyes. "Dad, you are gayer than I am, so don't go calling me a fag. I do have a girlfriend, you know." He pawed through a pile of towels in the linen closet by the tub, wondering if there were any hidden objects. There was a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. If they weren't Daemon's, he'd be utterly surprised. He slipped a few of the condoms into his back pocket to later hide in his wallet.

'_Riiiight, girlfriend. I gotchu_,' Gilbert teased, snickering, just as Elizabeta said in the same teasing tone, '_Girlfriend? What girlfriend~?_'

"Mom, Dad, please," Klaus whined, rubbing at his forehead, "She's not why I called."

'_Why the hell did you call?_' Elizabeta asked.

Klaus took a long moment, sorting through what he'd been planning on saying to them. "…okay. I guess that was kind of a lie. It has a little to do with Nina," he told them, running a hand through his hair. He pulled open the medicine cabinet, not really looking at the contents, but more just needing something for his hands to do. Outside the door came Nina's high laughter.

'_Then tell me, boy!_' his father shouted.

'_Us_,' Elizabeta corrected, '_Tell us_.'

Klaus' sigh filled the tiny bathroom. "Okay, well, um," he began, starting up his pacing once more as he let the cabinet door close on empty shelves, "Amelia and Marguerite's grandfather turned up, right? He said he'd take Nina, Daemon, and I to America. I'd really like to go."

'…_to America_?' Elizabeta asked.

"Yeah… are you pissed?" he asked slowly, nervously running his thumb over his bottom lip.

'_No, at least you asked first_,' she told him.

Gilbert interjected loudly, '_I think you should go! You only live once right!_'

A sigh of relief that Klaus didn't know he'd been holding in escaped his lungs, making his chest deflate significantly. "Thank the devil. You know, I was going to go even if you said no, right? I just thought you'd be more appreciative if I asked first," he confessed, grinning teasingly though she couldn't see it.

'_You know I'm glaring at you through the phone, right?_' Elizabeta asked scathingly.

"I can feel it burning a hole in my soul," he told her dramatically with a laugh. Holding the phone away from his ear, he shouted in the direction of the door, "Nina! Nina, guess what?!"

'_Hang up the phone, you little shit! Love you~!_' Elizabeta called from the other end.

"No!" Klaus shouted, but started laughing giddy with excitement, "Love you too, Mom. Love you, Dad. I'll call when we land."

'_Bye son_!' Elizabeta called in a last goodbye.

As way of reply, Gilbert shouted, '_Have lots of sex_!'

This only prompted Elizabeta to hiss, '_Gilbert!_'

Klaus grinned. "I'll get back to you on that one, bye." As he flung the bathroom door open, singing, "Nina!" he hung up the phone.

Nina flung herself into Klaus's open arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him full on the mouth. Behind her, Daemon grinned happily. "Yeah, what's that?" she asked in a voice that said she already knew what he was going to tell them. She'd probably had a cup pressed up to the door for the entire conversation, but he didn't mind.

Grinning, he kissed her back enthusiastically. "Mom and Dad said I could go. Do you know what that means?" he asked, his grin stretching until it felt like he lips would split with just the slightest amount of pressure.

In unison, all three of the teens shouted, "We're going to America!" They let out howls of excitement and howls of triumph, wrapping strong, crushing arms around each other, pressing close.

Klaus pressed his forehead to the twin's, his two best friends. They stared at each other for a long moment, their smiles untouchable. "We're going to make the best of this time. When we come back, we'll be something our parents can be even prouder of."

"Yes," the twins breathed, excitement curling on their tongues, tangy and sweet.

"No matter what happens while we're there, we will never regret making this decision, agreed?" Daemon asked, pulling back enough to wedge his hand in between them. They followed suit, placing their hands over his.

"Agreed," Nina and Klaus said together.

Without needing a countdown or rehearsal, the three dropped their hands and threw them above their head, yelling, "America!" They flopped down on the full size mattress, laughing breathless laughter. This would be an adventure they'd never forget, and they all knew it.

…..

"I'm going to miss you two so much," Amelia blubbered into her children's shoulders, clutching the pair to her chest hard, refusing to release them. They hugged her back tightly, their noses buried in her soft, sandy blonde hair. "Promise me you'll be careful. Don't talk to any questionable looking strangers. Stay together. Don't fight. If anything bad happens, just call me and your dad, and we'll buy you plane tickets back. I love you both so much." She didn't pull back, holding them closer to her.

"Thank you for giving our children this opportunity," Ivan said to Amelia and Marguerite's father standing near the boarding area, "Keep an eye on them. If anything happens to any of the three of them-"

The old cowboy cut him off, "You'll castrate or kill me or something equally as horrible. Don't worry. I remember what it's like raising children of my own seeing as I'm still raising the quadruplets I adopted several years back."

"You still have children in your home?" Ivan asked, his brow furrowing in confusion, "Who is watching them?"

"My wife. Usually, they all come with me on my escapades, but this one happened in the middle of the school year, so we decided it would be best for them to stay home," the old cowboy explained, smiling widely as the twins, Klaus, Amelia and Marguerite walked up.

Amelia sniffled, still clutching the hands of her children, wishing they were three years old again when they looked to her for everything instead of coming to their own decisions. She missed those days now. She wished she could have them back.

Klaus had his fingers wrapped securely in Nina's unoccupied hand, their fingers intertwined until it was nearly impossible to tell whose hand was whose. He had his blue duffel bag slung over his shoulder along with Nina's purple backpack. He smiled happily.

"Are we all ready to go yet?" Amelia and Maggie's father asked, his gentle smile wide across his face.

"Not yet," Amelia whined, hugging Nina and Daemon in turn before pulling a surprised Klaus into her arms. "Since Elizabeta isn't here to cry over you leaving, I'll be her substitute. Just like I told them, I'm telling you the same thing. Don't fight. Stay together. Don't talk to strangers. And just call us if you need anything. We're here for you." She pulled him into another bone crushing hug that had him gasping for breath. "Treat my daughter kindly, you hear," she whispered in his ear for only him to hear. When she pulled back, she was still grinning, "I love you, darling, just like I love my own blood children."

Klaus smiled down at her. "Thank you, I love you all too. I had a fantastic time at the Devil's Associates. You are all so kind and funny. I hope I'll get to see everyone again someday."

"If you come home with my children, then you certainly will. Make no doubt about that."

Maggie pulled the trio into a hug that was stronger than you'd expect from her. Ivan engulfed the twins in a bear hug and shook Klaus' had vigorously, leaving him with the same unsaid warning as Amelia had given. His smile was easy and terrifying all at the same time. Out of everyone he knew, this man had to be the scariest, though he seemed to be tied with Elizabeta.

"Okay, now they're ready to go," Amelia finally said, smiling widely as she released Nina and Daemon's hands.

Following the old cowboy as he turned and disappeared into the tube leading into the play, the trio smiled back at the two women and the man seeing them off before turning and disappearing around a corner.

Nina, voice void of fear, said with more certainty than she'd ever had before. "This is where it all begins. This is where our lives really begin."

**Well, there you go. The last chapter not counting the Epilogue which will be next. I hope it wasn't complete crap. I hope you liked it as much as I did. See you at the very end in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Epilogue

**This is the end. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.**

**WARNING!: Unedited, but planning on editing later.**

Chapter 12 - Epilogue

"Mom!" Nina shouted into the quiet, early morning of the Devil's Associates. It was nearly seven in the morning, a time when every worker who lived within the establishment's walls was sound asleep.

Beside her, carrying their three-year-old daughter, Klaus hissed, "Shh. Nina, no one is awake right now. Don't go waking the entire neighborhood, okay?"

"Yeah, you don't want to go waking up Maura again, do you?" Daemon asked, taking the stairs three at a time, "You know what happened last time you woke her from a dead sleep." He disappeared into the long corridor of bedrooms as Nina and Klaus slowly made their way up.

"Daemon! Daemon!" the voices of two young boys rang back to them, bouncing off the walls. They were unnaturally loud in the silence of the morning, but they were utterly welcome. "Is Nina here too? And Klaus? And Maura? Are they? Are they?"

Daemon's voice, hushed and quiet, was too low for either of the pair to catch. The voice that followed his was not. It flew down the hall, smacking them in the face, followed closely by a body slamming into Nina. "Nina, my darling daughter! You're home! Oh, and you've brought Maura and Klaus with you!" Amelia gushed, crushing her daughter to her chest in a bear hug.

"Amelia," came Marguerite's sleepy, but warning voice, "You're going to wake up everyone, and we don't want to wake up Natalya. She was already irritated as it was when she went to bed. I don't want her health getting worse because she can't get any sleep."

"Don't worry," Natalya's voice, sleep deprived and pissed, muttered from a stairway descending from the top floor. A long cardigan brushed her ankles, unable to stay closed across her distended belly. Her hair was twirled up into a loose knot at the back of her head, loose strands falling around her face. Dark half circles marred the skin under her eyes, a clear indicator that sleep had evaded her for far too long.

A grin even wider than the one she already had on her face broke over her face. She extracted herself from her mother's arms, allowing Amelia to attack Klaus with her bone crushing hugs. "Mistress Natalya, it's been a long time! I didn't know you were pregnant! When did it happen? Have you gotten any sleep lately?" Nina asked excitedly, carefully throwing her arms around the older woman.

"It has been a very long time indeed. You're family looks good," Natalya told her, hugging her back gently, "I haven't gotten very much sleep lately, they're moving too much. I've gotten only a few hours a night, sometimes less. My due date is coming up soon."

"Who's the father? I want to congratulate him too!" Nina told her, holding the other woman's hands tightly, jumping with excitement.

Natalya sighed forlornly, rolling her eyes. "Please don't, it'll only boost his ego."

"Who is it?"

"The same father as my babies," interjected Maggie, dragging Nina's attention towards her. Maggie's belly stuck out even further than Natalya's. Either her babies were huge, or she was about ready to pop. Probably both.

"Yeah, he's such a little hoe," Natalya said, slowly lowering herself to the bottom step and stretching out her legs in front of her.

Maggie grinned. "He really is, but we still love him." Natalya nodded in agreement.

"Who are you talking about?" Nina whined, wiggling her butt excitedly, tuning out the excited tittering of her mother.

"Alfred," the two females finally spoke together just as the man himself poked his head out of his door followed closely by Matthew, their hair tousled with sleep and their glasses askew. "Oh, speak of the devil."

The twins exited their room, yawning together. Though they were utterly different in personality and volume, they were often similar in some of their habits. "Are we having a party out here or something?" Alfred asked, pressing a kiss to Maggie's lips before moving and kissing Natalya, "Good morning, beautiful goddesses which are bearing my children."

Natalya and Maggie rolled their eyes together, but small smiles still twitched at the corners of their mouths.

"Hey there, Nina and Klaus and little sleeping Maura," Alfred said, hugging each in turn before moving back to stand beside Mattie. Mattie smiled softly at everyone, his eyes half-mast as he rubbed sleep from them.

Nina was opening her mouth to greet the newcomers when a chorus of children's voices filtered back to them, overlapping with the trampling of a stampede of tiny feet. What seemed like a herd of children hurtled around the corner, tackling the unsuspecting twenty-one-year-old to the floor. "Nina!" they all screeched, arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She was being crushed under their combined weight, and gasped loudly.

"Hey guys," she wheezed, sucking in a deep breath as the kid on her chest was removed.

Daemon grinned down at her, setting the kid to the side. "Hey twin, need some help?" he asked even though he had already begun to pull the children off of her.

Ivan appeared in her field of vision beside Daemon, pulled her to her feet and hugged her to his chest. "Hello Nina, I haven't seen you in so long. Is that my granddaughter your fiancé is holding over there?" he asked as he pulled away from her and turned to Klaus. They shook hands before the parcel exchange occurred. Maura was passed off to Ivan who turned back down the hall with a parting, "I'm going to go lay her down."

"Nina, are you going to stay this time?" the children asked excitedly, drawing her attention back to their hopeful eyes, "We really miss you."

Making up the group of children was Elliot, Dimitri, Ilia, Anastasiya, Axel, Caterina and a number of other children that belonged to the prostitutes of both the Devil's Associates and I.H.O.P. (International House of Prostitutes). Elliot was the four going on five-year-old son of Maggie and Mattie. Dimitri was the four-year-old of Alfred and Natalya. Ilia and Anastasiya were the other set of twins that Nina's parents had produced a little more than five years prior. Axel was the second son of Klaus' parents, just scratching at three-years-old. Caterina was the nine-year-old daughter of Lovino and Feliciano, the gay couple they were close friends with over at I.H.O.P. She was the biological daughter of Lovino while being the adopted daughter of Feli.

Nina smiled down at them. "Sorry guys, no. We'll be here for a couple days and then we have to head over to Italy to visit I.H.O.P. After that, maybe. I'm looking for a publisher right now. Know any good ones?" she asked, earning a chorus of confirmations from the mob. Nina cut her eyes to Amelia, raising a blonde eyebrow, the question clear on her face.

"What?" Amelia asked, shrugging without concern, "I'm babysitting for everyone. They needed a break. I didn't mind."

Nina rolled her eyes. "Mom, you make too much work for yourself."

"Says the girl who never sleeps because she's always up writing," Klaus teased, pulling her towards him to plant a kiss at the corner of her mouth. She tilted her head so their lips brushed each other before applying more pressure. They mob stared up at them in fascination.

"Alright, alright, break it up you two," Natalya called without getting up from her seat, "There are plenty of rooms around here. Pick and hide, or don't head in that direction in front of the kiddies' eyes."

"Come on, please. It's just a little kiss," Nina said, glancing out of the corner of her eye at the other adults surrounding them, not pulling away from Klaus' lips. They were only centimeters apart, still close enough to feel the electricity leaping between them.

The adults collectively rolled their eyes, knowing grins stretching across most of their faces. They remembered what it was like to be young and in love, and couldn't fault them for always feeling the need to be in physical contact.

"Whatever. Just remember to keep it PG-13," Alfred told her with a grin, scratching subconsciously at the exposed skin of his chest. Unlike his twin, he'd come out of the room in only pajama bottoms that hung low on his hips.

Nina stuck her tongue out at him, but pulled away from Klaus.

"Hey little man, good to see you again," Klaus said before silence could engulf the group, "How have you been doing?" He ruffled Axel's light brown hair, grinning down at him.

Axel only came up to Klaus' waist, making him have to look up at his older brother with the bloody red eyes of their father. His skin, just like Klaus', was the tone of their mother's skin. "Welcome back, Klaus," the boy said, smiling up at his brother, "I'm fine. Mommy and Daddy haven't been fighting as much lately."

"Well, that's fantastic!" Klaus said excitedly, grinning widely, "They're always much more fun when they are getting along aren't they?"

Axel nodded. Klaus swung him up into his arms, balancing him on his hip. "Let's go wake up Maura, huh? I think it's time for her to greet everyone." Axel nodded again, more enthusiastic this time. For being uncle and niece, the pair got along surprisingly well.

"Hey, why don't you guys go help wake up Maura too. I'm sure she'd love to see all of you," Nina suggested persuasively, smiling widely down at the mob still circled around her, "The adults want to talk for a little while."

"Alright," they said a little reluctantly, pulling away before taking off at a dead sprint down the hallway. They slid around the corner, bumping into each other and laughing like only children can laugh.

"So, how's college going for the three of you?" Amelia asked as soon as the mob had disappeared, looking between her oldest set of twins, grinning widely.

"Only one more year left," they said, wrapping their arm around the other's arm and holding up one finger each. They grinned widely, pearly teeth flashing in the dim light of the lamps attached to the walls. "Klaus has two years left, and is going strong."

"What are you guys studying again?" Alfred asked, leaning against the frame to his bedroom, "I always forget."

Maggie and Mattie both shot him annoyed glares, but kept their lips sealed, glancing down at Kumai and Kumajiro as they peaked out of the bedroom, their three cubs trampling out without pause. They rolled along the floor before getting their feet under them and running in the direction the children had. Kumai and Kumajiro followed them slowly, not particularly concerned where they went.

"Well, I'm studying journalism and creative writing," Nina said, still grinning and tangled with her twin.

"And Klaus and I are studying psychology," Daemon spoke up, "Though I'm minoring in drama."

"Drama queen," Nina coughed into her fist, not looking at him. A smirked curled up at the corners of her mouth as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Like you're any better Miss My-Daughter-Didn't-Cling-To-Me-On-Her-First-Day-Of -Pre-School. Even Klaus took it better than you. You just sat in the parking lot sobbing. We had to drag you away so they could get class started," Daemon shot at her.

"You would have to if she was your daughter!" Nina shot back.

"But she's not, so there."

Nina threw up the bird, glaring at him past her middle finger.

"Love you too, sis."

"Ladies, ladies, please, you are both beautiful," Gilbert said as he headed towards them from the stairs. His hair was tousled, lipstick still smeared across his lips and cheek. His clothes had day old wrinkles pressed into them. "It Nikolaus here as well? And my granddaughter?"  
Nina accepted the hug offered to her, grinning into his shoulder. "He's down the hall with Dad and all the other kids. He's probably being suffocated under all their weight in a game of wrestling. Were you with Elizabeta?"

Gilbert pulled back, grinning. "You got it," he said, drawing out the first word before disappearing towards the room probably holding one too many children.

"Now we just need Elizabeta, Feli and Lovi to be here and then our family would be complete," Nina said, grinning widely. Even as the last word was leaving her mouth, the front doors downstairs burst open.

"Amelia, Caterina, we're here!" Feliciano's high-pitched voice called up the stairs to them.

Nina's grin turned into a smile. "We're just one big happy family."

**THE END**

**Well… there you go. I couldn't figure out how else to end it, so I hope this was acceptable. This was… a weird story to say the least. It was started on a whim and finished on a whim. Hope y'all liked it! See you next time in whatever story I decide to create next!**


End file.
